Fire Girl
by Words4You
Summary: What would happen if Katniss was the new girl at high school? Just a fun story. This story includes everyone. Prim and Rory as well! Also there is something like the Hunger Games
1. Making friends

"Katniss get up, it's the first day of school," Prim says shaking me, "How many times do I have to say wake up?"

"Ugh, Prim I'm up," I grumble

"Make sure you look nice, you want to make a good impression, its half way through the year, and you're in grade 11, so everyone has already made friends," she says walking out of the room. I sigh at the truth in her statement. In District one everyone was rich and had established their cliques by grade nine. I wasn't a part of any, because I stuck out like a sore thumb. I looked like I was from District 12, which I was, so I mostly just kept to myself. My family moved to one when I was three after my father died, but mom got offered a job in District Twelve so we moved back. I hope the kids are nicer, than they were in one.

I roll out of bed, take a shower, brush my teeth, and then open my dresser to look for clothes. I pull on a pair of jean short and an orange tank top with ruffles at the top. I then complete the look by tying my dark brown hair into a braid.

"Katniss, come join us for breakfast," mother calls. I roll my eyes and grab my bag.

"Good morning mom, prim," I say

"You look pretty," Prim says smiling

"No I don't, I look fine… but I don't know how they dress here?" I say feeling self-conscious

"Yes you do Katniss, and they will like you, what's not to like. You also already met Gale, so maybe he can introduce you to people," mother tells me

This makes me feel better. Hopefully Gale will remember me. I met him in the woods, he is pretty nifty with a bow and arrow, but I'm better. I eat a piece of toast, but that is all I can handle without vomiting.

"Are you okay?" mother asks feeling my head. I move away from her, "It's just you always eat."

"I did, and I'm just a little nervous," I tell her

"Well anyways it's time for you girls to go," she says kissing mine then Prim's head

"Bye mom," Prim and I call in unison

-3_:)

Prim and I stand in front of the steps leading to the school. "Well Prim it's your first day of high school!" I say

"I know, why are you telling me stuff I already know?" Prim asks sounding confused

"Because high school is a big deal, Prim" I say smiling

"Um… k, bye Katniss be friendly," Prim says walking into the school. I stay outside for trying to work up the courage, and then finally open the doors.

Gale's POV

"Finnick you would never believe what happened; I met a girl in the woods. Katniss, she hunts like me… she also said she is coming to this school. I think she's from District one, and moved her, because her mom got a job offer. She is originally from twelve, but moved there when she was three… and is pretty." I notice Mellark's ears perk up and feel annoyed.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop," I tell him

"It's not eavesdropping when you are talking really loud and I happen to be beside you," He says back. However he says it so calm and gentle, that I don't have anything cutting to say back. Dam you too kind Mellark.

"Why did her family move there when she was three," Finnick asks thoughtfully trying to save the conversation from, becoming a fight. Although I don't know why he even had that though, Peeta is way to above it all to fight. That's one of the things I hate about him, he is too kind.

"Um… she didn't say, and I didn't care enough to ask, "I tell him. I then see her walking to her locker. She is right beside Peeta's and I feel a bit of envy, that she isn't right near mine, "That's her!"

"Oh, really," Finnick says trying to get a peek, "She doesn't look very friendly," Finnick blurts out

"Katniss!" I call waving her over

She searches for the sound then when she sees my frantic waving she walks over. "Could you seem any more desperate," Finnick mutters under his breathe

"Shut up," I whisper jabbing him in the rib cage with my elbow.

"Hi… Gale," Katniss says

"Hey, this is Finnick Odair, he's my friend," I tell her

"Hey pleasure to meet you," Finnick says reaches his hand out to her. She shakes it.

"Hi, Finnick," she says coolly

"Ahha," Finnick laughs awkwardly, he isn't used to someone so closed off as she is.

"Well what class do you have?" I ask Katniss, she raises her eyebrows so I clarify, "Like for school?"

She looks at her schedule, "Um... It says homeroom with Mr. Abernathy."

I laugh, "Oh lucky you, you have Haymitch." No one wants Haymitch he is mostly drunk, and doesn't help you with homework.

She smiles, but it looks fake, "Well bye." I wave my hand.

"Bye Katniss."

"Dude you should of walked her to class!" Finnick scolds, "she had no clue where she was going."

I give myself a slap in my head. I should have walked her to class…

Katniss (POV)

After I'm down the hall I really have no idea where to head. "Are you new?" a boy with blue eyes ask me

Be friendly…. Be friendly I warn myself, I laugh, "Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of, but in a good way," he answers. I don't know what he means by that, but I will take it as a compliment." I'm that desperate.

"Hi, I'm Katniss…. Katniss Everdeen," I say extending my hand in attempt to be friendly.

He catches it, "I'm Peeta Mellark, who do you have for homeroom?"

"Haymitch Abernathy," I tell him

His eyes light up, "Oh so do I, here I will take you there, you looked a little lost."

"I was," I admit, "Thank you."

I stop him then lower my voice to a whisper, "Why is it unlucky that we have Haymitch as our homeroom adviser?" I ask

He laughs then taking the cue continues in a whisper, "Oh, Haymitch is usually drunk, but he just lets you do whatever you want, so I think t's lucky that we have him. Unless you are struggling in school."

"What is struggling in this school?" I ask him

"Well I would say below a B," he answers me

I exhale feeling relived, "Okay… I usually get As so I'm lucky then," I say

He smiles as we continue walking, "So have you met anyone else in this school?" he asks

"Um… Ya I have actually. I met Finnick and Gale and…," I stop when I see his facial expression, "What?"

"Oh sorry, I want you to make your own decisions about people so I won't tell you," he says gently

"No… I would rather know ahead of time, so I'm not mad later," I tell him

He laughs at my bluntness, "Well Finnick is cool. I love Finnick. We are good friends, but Gale… is interesting. He has the reputation where he dates a lot of girls. He practically has a new girlfriend every week," he says

"Oh… I don't like those people much… but he seemed nice in the woods," I tell him

"Ya… if you think he is nice then don't let what I said stop you from being his friend. But I can tell he hates me," he says looking at the floor

"Why?" I ask

"Just the vibe I get from him, I'm not sure what I did, but I get that vibe," Peeta says, "Oh look here we are." He says trying desperately to change the subject. I stare at him for a while then let the subject drop. What's the point?

I walk into the room and find a man in probably his late thirties sitting with his feet on the desk drinking from a mug, but from the smell I can tell its beer.

Peeta rolls his eyes at Haymitche's disheveled appearance, "Haymitch this is Katniss she is new." He talks to Haymitch very slowly as if he is a child. My guess is, because he is so drunk, barely anything will get though his head.

"Sit down fire girl," he says to me reeking fumes. I wrinkle my nose in disgust and take a seat at the back of the class. Peeta sits beside me, smiling at my disgust for Haymitch. I hate him already…

"Why is he calling me fire girl?" I ask Peeta

"Oh… he gives everyone a nickname, and I think, because your top is orange he got the name. It's cool, mine is bread boy," he tells me smiling

"Bread boy?" I ask laughing

"Oh…, my family own the bakery… in town," he tells me

I sigh, we are never going to be friends, and he wouldn't want to associate with a girl from the poor part of District twelve. In one I was poor and everyone though I was a loser.

"Where are you from?" he asks me, "Like what part of twelve?"

"Oh…" I may as well tell him, "I'm from what I believe is called the Seam."

"Cool," he says unfazed by where I said I just lived

"Really you don't care that I'm from the Seam," I ask him

"Why would I care?" he asks sounding confused

"Never mind… hey this is random, but what's your favourite colour?" I ask. If we are going to be friends than I need to know more about him.

He smiles, "Orange… not like neon, but like sunset," he says, "Like the colour of your shirt."

I look at my shirt, "Mine is green." I tell him

"What do you do for fun?" he asks me

"I hunt," I tell him

"Really that's so cool. How did you learn?" he asks me

"My uncle who was in district one taught me, how to use a bow and arrow, and then he took me to the woods when I was eight. He died when I turned twelve, but I continued it, because I like the sound of nature, and the peace and quiet," I tell him, "What do you do?"

"Me… I mostly bake bread. It's my job. I'm expected to work at the bakery for three hours a day." He says

The bell rings and I look at my schedule again, "I have math with Effie Trinket."

"Oh, everyone thinks she is a nut," Peeta tells me

"Why?" I ask

"Oh I'll let you find that out on your own," he says grinning

"Do you have math?" I ask him

"I don't, but it's near my class. I can bring you there if you want?" he offers

'It's okay I don't want to bother you," I tell him, because he is really nice, but I don't want him to fell like he has to babysit me.

"It's no trouble your class is right across from mine," he says

"Oh alright, thanks." I smile feeling happy that I made a friend in forty five minutes. Prim would be proud of me.

Prim (POV)

I stare at my schedule not used to so many classes in different places. In middle school our classes were mostly in the same place. My schedule says science, with Leevy in room four. Where is room four? I feel slightly panicked, and lost in the sea of students.

"Um excuse me," I say taping a boy's shoulder. He turns around revealing his grey eyes, and thick black hair.

"Yes," he asks

"Do you know where room four is?" I ask

"Oh, that's where I'm heading. I am not sure where it is either, but maybe we can look for it together," he says smiling

"My name is Prim Everdeen," I say extending my hand

"Mine is Rory Hawthorne," he says meeting my hand with his

"Hawthorne… oh Are you Gale's brother?" I ask

"Why yes I am… why?" he asks

"Katniss, who is my sister, met him in the woods," I tell him

"Katniss as in _the _Katniss Everdeen," he asks

"Well that's my sister's name," I tell him

"I remember him telling my mom about her. Apparently she is really pretty," he says laughing

I burst out laughing, "He said that."

"Ya and tons of other nice things."

"Wait this is room six so room four must be near it," I say

"There!" he says pointing to the door. By the time we get in everyone is already seated. There are two spots left in the back. I frown. "What?" he asks

"I'm used to the front," I whisper

"Please the back is so much better," he says leading me to the back. As soon as out buts touch the seats Leevy walks in. She is really pretty and young looking.

"Hello class," she says in a calm voice

"Good morning," everyone says together

"Today I thought we would get to know each other," she says smiling, "So turn to the person beside you and ask these questions," she says writing them in neat handwriting on the board.

**What is your name?**

**Favourite colour**

**Favourite animal**

**Favourite food**

**Favourite activity**

**Something unique**

**Any jobs**

Rory turns to me, "What is your name," he says acting like this is a job interview

We both crack up, "What's your favourite colour?" I ask him

"I like red," he says

"I like blue," I say pointing to my top

"This is stupid!" Rory says

"I know, but het you could find something interesting about me…" Okay that sounded stuck up, "I didn't mean it like that," I say blushing

He laughs, "I know, don't worry." He says diminishing the red from my cheeks.

"Alright everyone, please tell me the answers to the questions," Leevy says to the class

Rory and I look at each other panicked, "Blue, Mockingjay, eat everything, singing, I want to be a doctor, I work with my mom at the apothecary shop."

"Red, I like Mockingjays too, same don't have one, hunting, I know how to use a bow and arrow, no."


	2. It's Just Rude!

Katniss (POV)

"Here this is math class... have fun it that is even possible in math class," Peeta says walking across the hall to where his biology class takes place. I wish he was in math class… then I would have someone I know, but I guess I have to make more friends. The class has a few students, but I guess most are ditching. I decide to sit beside a pretty blonde hair girl, which in most cases isn't the smart thing to do, but something makes her look innocent and nice, so I do it anyway. What's the worst that could happen…?

"Hello," I say

She looks up surprised that someone is sitting beside her than mumbles a small, "Hello." Much unlike Peeta she is shy, but that's good for me. We can just keep to ourselves, no one talks, and we enjoy each other's company.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen." I say

Her eyes light up, "Oh you're the new girl. Ya I have heard a lot about you… I don't know how much is true, but I'm Madge Undersee," she says smiling

"Oh are you Mayor Undersee's daughter, I met him when he was assigning a home to us… that being my mom, sister and I, and he said he has a daughter my age," I tell her

She sighs, "Yup I am, but please know I'm not snobby," she tells me pushing a chunk of her golden hair out of her eyes.

"I know, I never said you were," I say confused

"Well some people think I am, just because I'm the Mayor's daughter," she says looking down at her notebook, "I mean they just judge before... before they even give me a chance." She says. I understand completely where she is coming from… usually rich girls are snobby, but in Madge's case I guess she isn't.

"I can relate," I tell her, "People think I'm weird and they don't even know me."

"Oh… that good a person I can relate to," she says gently

"Don't worry I don't judge before I meet," After I say this she gives me a brilliant white smile.

"Well do you want to eat lunch with me? I can introduce you to some people," she says

"Ya… I would love that Madge… thanks," I say cheerfully, which usually doesn't match my character. Only Prim can make me cheerful, so I guess Madge was a good choice in a friend. After a while a woman, who I assume is Effie, walks in sporting pink hair!

"What the Hell? Do I even want to know?" I ask Madge

She giggles into her palm, "Oh she always has a new fashion choice. Her home is in the capital, but she could only get a job here. So usually after vacation she comes back with some new bold feature."

Effie instantly spots me, "Oh… are you new?" Before I get the chance to answer she starts talking again! "Oh what's your name dear?" she sounds like she is on drugs. She has a really high voice, hisses every S word, and is really… as is REALLY energetic.

"Uh… Katniss Everdeen," I say.

"Well dear, thank you and enjoy the class," she says urging me to sit down. When Effie talks she is so extra, I want to kill myself to end the misery.

"Is she on drugs?" I ask Madge

"I-I uh… probably," Madge says joking. She is teaching a lesson, but I have always been good at math, which is something I keep to myself, because I am already known as a loner… I don't need to be a math geek as well. To pass the time I just start daydreaming.

"Katniss Everdeen!" Effie calls across the room, "It's rude to not pay attention when someone is talking to you," she says putting her hands on her hips.

"I have been trying to get your attention; I called your name five times!" Effie states. I look at Madge and roll my eyes. Madge giggles.

"Rolling your eyes is extremely rude," Effie says staring me down. She then turns to Madge, "You think this is funny!"

Madge widens her eyes, "I-I uh-uh um n-no no," Madge stammers. The bell ends signifying the end of my misery.

"This is your warning, not a good way to start off school Mrs. Everdeen," Effie says shaking her head.

Prim (POV)

"What class do you have next?" I ask Rory

"Gym," he answers

"Same… can I see your schedule?" I ask.

He hands it over without a word, "Our schedules are identical!" I tell him

"Cool, so I guess we can help each other find classes," Rory says

"Ya… that's really helpful, gym is in the gym so that is probably easy to find," I say

We continue to the gym in silence, "I can't wait for lunch," Rory tells me

I can't think of anything else to say so all I end up saying is, "Oh… really… cool." On the way to the gym a girl bangs into me and I drop all of my books. She turns around immediately. She has dark skin and eyes, something tells me she's from District Eleven.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry," she says scurrying to pick up all the books. Between her Rory and me, the books get picked up before any of the older kids can squash them with their big feet.

"It's okay," I say smiling, "Everyone has knocked or pushed me today… you were the only one who actually helped though," I say somewhat sarcastically.

"I hope that's a good thing," she says smiling, "I'm Rue."

"It is don't worry," I say, "I'm Prim."

"And I don't think anyone cares, but I'm Rory," Rory jokes

We all laugh, "Don't worry we care," I say jokingly. I think I see him blush, but maybe he is just hot, because this school doesn't have stupid air conditioning.

"Do you have gym next?" Rory asks her

"Um… ya I do, do you by chance know where the gym is?" she asks us

"Ya follow us," I say. By the time we get to the gym the locker rooms are pretty much full. Rue follows me to the girl's dressing room and Rory goes into the boy's dressing room. I wait until the dressing room is pretty much cleared out and then start changing. Not because I'm self- conscious, but because it's impossible to do anything with so many people in that tiny room. Once I'm done changing I take the opportunity to talk to the girl beside me. She has black hair and green eyes, "Hi I'm Prim." I say

"I'm Oliver," she says. Okay that's a boy's name, but who cares.

"We should sit together at lunch," I say taking my mom's advice to put yourself out there. I personally like starting with everyone else. What this school does for grade nine's is they put all the new students in one class. There is the class that started at the beginning and the class that started at the second semester, so making friends is easier. This helps a lot, because then we are all going through the same thing.

"Ya, that would be great," she says with a smile illuminating her face. In gym we are playing soccer. Good I know how to do this. I actually used to be on my old school in District One's soccer team. Two kids are called to be the team captains and they start picking their team mates. I am called last, which doesn't build my confidence. I don't let it get to me, they just picked the kids who looked strong, and I guess my blonde hair, blue eyes, and small body frame wasn't in my favour today.

"Don't worry," Rory whispers in my ear

"Easy for you to say, you were picked first!" I retort. He looks at the ground, then up at me and I realize how close we are. My cheeks burn red and I step away. "Uh… see you on the field," I say walking away.

Oliver, who happens to be on my team, comes over and whispers not so quietly, "He is so into you." A few people turn their heads and look our way, "Eaves dropper much."

I laugh, "I like you." Her face lights up at that and she gives me a smile, "You don't seem so bad yourself." Oliver gives me a good vibe, she is just her… which I know is a weird conclusion to make, I kind of just met her, but sometimes first impression are right.

Once on the soccer field I know I have to prove myself. I am put on defense, but me always being on forward, I just tell myself to move up. "Get back!" A girl with long blonde hair calls, "This is my spot!"

I ignore her and continue running. Rory has possession of the ball and I run at full force taking the ball from him, I then shoot the ball from the half way mark and it just goes in. A few kids stand stunned.

"Wow… I didn't know you were this good at soccer?" Rory says.

The girl who was forward gives me a death stare, "She cheated… that's my spot!"

"Kelly… Prim didn't cheat, she should of stayed her position, but your team got a goal, so why are you so upset?" The teacher asks.

"I-I never mind," she says looking at her shoes.

I walk over to her, "I didn't mean to steal your spot… I just wanted to prove that I can play just as well as you guys," I tell her feeling a bit bad.

"Stay away from me… Bitch!" she says walking away. I feel my face as if I've been slapped. Well I guess I have, I have been verbally slapped.

"Prim I have known you for what three hours, and I know you're not a bitch," Rory says trying to make me feel better.

"What did I even do to her?" I ask him sounding confused

"I think you upstaged her," he tells me

"Loser," I mutter under my breathe, "Who cares it's soccer… why do people have to be so competitive."


	3. The Games

**Hey guys I actually really appreciate your reviews, and adding me to your favourite stories list or alert. I am also glad that I have a few fans, it's really exciting. I'm really busy, but since school is over I can start updating more. I'm at my cottage so for a few days, I have to do some work… ugh I hate work, and it's like boring work, like painting the deck, but then I'm all yours. Actually I'm not I hang gout with my friends and we swim and stuff, but at night I'm all yours!**

**This chapter is dedicated to GirlOnFire1678 who gave me some of the idea's in this chapter… such as the games… **

Katniss (POV)

Ugh… this feels like the longest day ever. When is it going to end? At least I made some friends…something that I didn't think was going to happen. Thankfully it's lunch which means the day is closer to being over…

"Hey Katniss," Finnick says walking over to my locker. I was kind off mean to him today, well I didn't say anything, but I could have been friendlier I guess…

"Hey Finnick, how were your classes?" I ask him in attempt to smooth over this morning.

"Um… fine I guess," he mumbles, "Do you want to sit with us for lunch?"

"Who is with you?" I ask. I don't mind sitting beside Finnick, but there are some people in this school I would rather skip sitting with.

"Gale, me, some other people you don't know," Finnick says.

"Oh shoot," I say waking my head, "I forgot… I promised Madge, sorry," I say, "But I wish I could."

"It's okay… maybe later," Finnick says, "By the way you suck at lying."

"But I'm not lying," I say. Madge did invite me to sit with her.

When I get to the lunch hall I see Madge waving me over. I smile grateful that she remembered me.

"Hey Madge," I say sitting beside her.

"Hey Kat… so this is Delly," she says motioning to the blonde girl. She isn't fat, but out of the five of us at the table she is the biggest. "This is Tally." Tally is a girl with brown hair and green eyes. I can tell she is from another District. "And this is Gene, they are twins," Madge finishes.

"Twins?" I ask. They don't even look alike.

"Oh fraternal twins," Madge tell me. Gene has brown hair and blue eyes.

"Are you girls from District four?" I ask them

"Ya, we moved here four years ago," Gene tells me

"I though you just moved here, but you fit right in with the people from the Seam," Tally says

"Well I was born here, my family as in grand-parents etc. have lived in District twelve for a very long time, we moved when I was three, because my father died," I say my voice cracking at the end a bit.

"Well nice meeting you," Delly says kindly.

"Hey Katniss, how were your classes," Peeta says sliding his tray next to mine and taking a seat.

"Great, well actually I got in trouble, but I met Madge in math," I tell him.

He laughs, "Trouble on the first day of school… well you're going to be a problem," Peeta says jokingly

"Hey Peeta… we didn't say you could sit here," Madge says joking, "I see you've met Katniss."

"Ya, she's in my homeroom," Peeta tells Madge

"Who do you have as homeroom," I ask the other girls at the table taking a sip of milk

"I have Effie trinket," Madge barely gets past Effie before I burst out laughing, spraying my tray with milk. Everyone at the table bursts out laughing as well. About half of the people in the lunch hall look our way, curious to know what is so funny. Most of the girls give me a death stare. I wonder why…

"Delly and I have Effie Trinket," Madge says, "And telly and Gene have Cinna."

"Who's Cinna?" I ask

"He is the fashion teacher," Peeta tells me.  
"They do fashion here?' I ask, "That's stupid you don't learn anything in that class."

"You do, and Cinna is amazing!" Delly tells me

I pull out my schedule, "I don't have him today, but I have him tomorrow," I say

"Cool… anyway so what are you guys going to go for," Gene asks

"Guys… Katniss has no clue what we're talking about," Madge points out. I try to mask my confused face, but I guess I wasn't very successful.

"Oh sorry," Gene says blushing a bit, "I'm talking about the full games," she says

"The full games?" I say. That is the stupidest title ever.

"Well… the games raise money so we can help feed the hungry people of Panem. It's a stupid title, but the games are fun. You have to pick a sport your good at, an artsy thing your good at, and complete the test in the subject you are best at. Whoever gets the best overall score, in all of those gets to attend the Capitol Academy," The Capitol Academy is a huge deal. Only the most privileged kids get to go there.

"Also there are scholarships, or you could pay the way… but no one can afford those," Madge says.

"The town's girls probably could," I say casually

"Uh… Katniss I'm the mayor's daughter and I can't even afford those," Madge reminds me

"Oh my god I totally forgot about that," I say

"We also live in town and we can't afford those," Peeta says on behave of Him Gene Delly and Telly. Oh my god, I'm sitting with all town's people… that explains the death stares. But they seem really nice.

"My school in District One didn't do these games, we just did the scholarships," I say

"Ya… It's something that District Twelve and Eleven do," Madge tells me

"Also you can win, by getting the most sponsors," Peeta tells me, "The people in the capitol love the games, and they can sponsor you, and the money goes to the program."

"That's cool," I say

"What are you going to do?" Gene asks me

"Don't know… maybe archery, or something," I say

"Your good at archery that's so cool," Peeta says thoughtfully. I blush a little.

"Well I promised my mom that I would check on Prim and see how she's doing," I say backing away from the table, "Be right back."

Prim (POV)

"You should do soccer," Rory says, "You are amazing at it!"

"Really… you think, thanks you should also do soccer you're very good too," I tell him

I then realise something, "Rory… why are you in the new class, like don't you live here?" I ask him

"Um… I got suspended for having too many late assignments last year," Rory tells me. That wouldn't happen, and I can tell there is more to the story, but I hold off, if he felt comfortable he would have old me.

"Prim!" Katniss calls walking over, "How's school?"

"Great, we played soccer in gym today, and lunch was great!" I say happily

"Have you made any friends?" she asks

I roll my eyes, "Ya… This is Rory, and over there is Oliver, and that girl is Rue," I say

"Okay well bye Prim have a good rest of your day," Katniss says walking away.

Just as Katniss is walking away, Oliver starts walking towards us, "Prim where do you live?"

"I live in the Seam," I tell her, "Why?"

"Really, I thought you were from town, because of your blonde hair and blue eyes, I just got the question when I noticed Katniss talking to you," she tells me, and then lowers her voice to a whisper, "That's why I was shocked that you were good at soccer."

"Well Kelly is good at soccer," I point out

"Ya, but she's like one in a million," Oliver says, "But I'm from the Seam too."

"Cool we should all walk home after school together," I suggest

"I can't today, Rue and I are staying for extra help," she says

"Okay, how about you Rory," I say turning towards him, "Want to walk home together."

He looks startled, 'What? Um… sure, that would be great." Oliver goes behind him and raises her eyebrows, and does a goofy smile.

"Shut up," I say to her, which doesn't make sense because she didn't say anything, but it made her stop.

"I didn't say anything." Rory says confused

"Never mind," I say slightly embarrassed.

"Well I guess we should sign up for the games," Rory says

"Ya, where is the sign-up sheet posted?" I ask

"Probably on the notice board in the hall, let's check there anyway."

**I know it's kinda boring… like nothing happens, but it will get exciting. Who do you think is going to go to the academy… any idea's on story or plot tell me, I will give you credit. **


	4. Does the Song Meen More?

**I want to thank all of you for reviewing my story… I love getting them… U best review if u want me to improve. :D **

Prim (POV)

I stand at the board squinting my eyes, and contemplating on what I should pick.

"Prim, just write down soccer," Rory says sounding annoyed

"What do I do for the others?" I ask, "I don't know my strengths."

"Well what subject have you done the best in last year?" he asks me

"Well in history I got a ninety- eight, and I tutored some kids, and I got the highest scoring test for history in District One so…" I stop when I see Rory's face

"Wow… I didn't know you got good marks," Rory says, "Yes mom will be so happy that I am hanging out with someone who is not a bad influence!" he says then blushes as if he said too much. I think Rory has a secret, and I want to know, I'm going to do… English… you have to write a story in it and I like stories," he says

"Really… that's so cool," I tell him.

"What are you doing for art?" he asks me

"I guess I will… act," I say, "I can't paint, and I know Katniss will beat me with her singing… and other girls will beat me in dance, and instruments are so boring so acting is my best option."

"Really I was going to do that," he says, "But when you act you need a partner, so I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner?" he says. That's something unique about Rory that I found out… I would never have guessed he liked acting.

"Would one of us, get the scholarship or is it like a team thing?" I ask

"Oh… we both get it," he tells me

I feel my mouth spread into a grin, "You know that would be great if we could… both get a scholarship," I tell him

"Ya because then I would know someone," he adds.

"What sport are you signing up for?" I ask him

"Soccer, it's my best sport," he tells me, "Prim this is just an idea, but do you want to practice soccer with me as well."

"Ya… that would be awesome, why don't you come to my house after and we could work on soccer, and look for a play script to do," I tell him

His face lights up, "Cool… that would be great!"

Gale (POV)

I spot Katniss talking to Madge, and Delly… great finally Mellark is gone and I can talk to her.

"Hey Katniss," I say interrupting there conversation about the games

"Hey Gale," Katniss says smiling.

"See you in history," Madge says before walking away

"What's up Gale," Katniss says

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you wanted to go into the woods with me, after school… I liked hunting with someone else, it was fun… and you are good with a bow and arrow… I could also teach you how to set a snare," Gale suggests

"Um… I don't have anything after school, so that would be great," she says... "I had fun too."

The bell rings and the nerds start rushing to class, "what class do you have?' I ask her

"I have gym," she says sadly

"Why… you don't like gym?' I ask her

"No I am not very good unless it's archery," she explains

"I'm sure you're going to be good, most of the girls just stand around," I tell her

"Do you have gym?" she asks

"Ya, actually, I have a lot of classes with you… we have math and science together and those are all we have had today so far," I tell her

"Really?" she says slightly embarrassed, "I didn't notice… I guess I was talking to Madge."

We continue walking over to the gym, "So what are you doing for the games?" I ask her

"Everyone is so interested in those, and keeps asking me," she says annoyed

"Sorry… you're new so everyone wants to know what your good at," I tell her. When we get to the gym Mellark runs over in his gym clothes.

"Hey… good to know you found the gym," he says smiling

"Ya… Gale brought me," she says although I get a bit jealous, because she states it, she doesn't even smile or anything. I guess we will just have to be friends… I'm not chasing after some girl from District One.

"Well see you in the gym," Peeta says, "By the way do you have music next?" Peeta asks Katniss

"Ya, I do… do you?" she asks him

"Ya… can't wait to hear you sing," Peeta says

She blushes, "I'm not that good… Like I've never taken lessons, my dad and I sang when I was younger, but I still like singing," she says

"I have music too," I say reminding them that I'm still there

"Cool," Katniss and Peeta say at the same time.

"Well see you in the gym," I say walking into the dressing room.

Peeta (POV)

Katniss comes out wearing pretty short shorts and a tank top. I am a little confused, because she seemed above it all to wear clothing like that. She sees my disapproving face and walks over, "This is Madge's… I forgot gym clothes, so I borrowed," she says, "There really small though, I underestimated Madge's size."

I nod, "That sucks."

"Okay!" Wiress the gym teacher says calling us over.

"That's Wiress… she likes us calling her by first name," I tell Katniss

"Since it's the first day back from vacation and the games are starting soon this is training class for you to work on your strengths," she tells us. She notices Katniss and when she dismisses everyone she calls girl in the brown hair over. I eavesdrop.

"So I see your new… what is your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," she answers politely

"Well I'm sure your classmates have caught you up on the games," she says giving Katniss time to answer.

"Yes," she says laughing, "A lot of information, apparently it's the best time of the year."

"Well they do like it… so what were you thinking for the physical aspect, I have what everyone else is doing, because I got it before the break?" she says

"I was thinking archery," she tells her

"There are a lot of good people at archery in this school," she tells her

"I know, but I'm best at archery," she says, "I mean as in my strengths."

"Well okay," she says writing it down on her clip board.

Katniss saunters off to where the archery station is set up, and picked up a bow and arrow. I stood fascinated as well… which is kind off stakerish, but eh… who cares. My eyes bulged out when she walked across the gym and shot a bulls-eye. I noticed a lot of the girls giving her dirty looks. If I was a girl I would be jealous too. I tried to focus on throwing a knife, but I couldn't because I couldn't keep my eyes off of her shooting. I look over at Wiress who is in absolute aw…

Katniss (POV)

"I want you to try out for the archery team," she tells me

"Um… I don't know," I say. Being on teams isn't something I do…

"Please, we would definitely beat District One with you on the team," she tells me

I never was on the team or showed any talent, because honestly I hated them and didn't want to help. "I will actually… when are the try outs?" I ask

"Tomorrow after school," she says

"Okay… I will thanks."

When I get changed and come out of the change room Peeta is waiting for me. "Look you don't have to follow me around," I tell him, "I will find class… eventually."

"I know… I just want too," he tells me.

I smile, "Well where is music?"

"Well actually we have to go up a lot of stairs. It's in the bird tower… it's called that because it's the highest part of the school, and usually a bird is standing on the top," he says

"Great," I say sarcastically

-3_

After getting up all of those fricken stairs… we arrive at the music room. It's cool… there are a bunch of instruments used as decorations, and music notes hung on the walls. There are tons of instruments and sterios.

"How does District Twelve own all of this equipment?" I ask. Our district is the poorest out of all so I didn't think we could afford all of this stuff.

"Well the capitol really likes the games so they donate this stuff," he tells me

"Cool," I say eyeing the microphone in the corner

"Katniss… we are here really early, can you sing?" he asks me

"NO… everyone will hear," I say

"We can go in the soundproof room," he suggests

"Please, I'm going to hear you anyway," Peeta says

"Fine," I sigh at the truth in that statement. If I'm bad he can tell me…

"Well I'm going to sing Blame It on the Rain by He is We," I say regretting saying yes.

"Come on I'm sure your good," he says supportively

I take a deep breathe and begin, "You got me caught in all this mess

I guess we can Blame it on the Rain

My pain is knowing I can't have you

(I can't have you)"

Tell me doe she look at you the way I do

Try and understand the words you say

and the way you move

Does she Get the Same big rush

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush

Tell me am I crazy, am I crazy

Peeta smiles…. I take this as I'm good and continue.

I catch my breath

The one you took the moment you entered the room

My heart it breaks at the thought of her holding you.

doe she look at you the way I do

Try and understand the words you say

and the way you move

Does she Get the Same big rush

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush

Tell me am I crazy,

Or is this more then a crush

Maybe im alone in this

But I find peace in solitude knowing if

I had but just one kiss this whole room would be glowing

We'd be glowing

We'd be glowing

doe she look at you the way I do

Try and understand the words you say

and the way you move

Does she Get the Same big rush

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush

Tell me am I crazy, or is this more then a crush

Tell me doe she look at you the way I do

Try and understand the words you say

and the way you move

Does she Get the Same big rush

When you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush

Tell me am I crazy, or is this more then a crush?

Peeta smile is so wide that he looks like he's grimacing, "Katniss your amazing, that was the best voice I have even heard… you could be famous… wow," Peeta rambles on

I blush a bit, "Thanks… I was just messing around," I say looking at the floor. After I come out of the room I find that there are a few kids in the class… thankfully it's sound proof. When just about all the kids are there the teacher begins.

"His name is Beetee, he is also the computer guy," Peeta says

"Okay, thanks," I say.

"Again since it's training what you have to do is pick what you're doing and practice it."

"What are you doing?" I ask Peeta

"I'm painting a picture," Peeta tells me

"Of what?" I ask

"I'm not sure," he tells me.

Again I get called over," Hello… I hear your name is Katniss," Beetee says

"Um… yes, " I answer

"Well what are you doing for you talent?"

"I-I'm going to sing," I tell him

"Can I listen to you?" he asks

"Well… only in the sound proof room," I compromise

"Okay," he agrees.

After singing him the song all he has to say is nice things, "Well you are really talented!" he tells me, "DO you mind singing to the class?" he asks me

"Yes… I don't want to," I tell him

"I will get the best singers to," he tells me

"Oh… alright," I say what do I have to lose…

**That was just a set up chapter… I understand nothing interesting happened, but stuff will soon. I promise ;) **


	5. He's A Strange Kid!

**Thanks for all the reviews… I really appreciate all of the nice comments ! Please review, if u like it so I continue it. **

Katniss (POV)

Beetee claps his hands and all of the eyes in the room turn to him, "Okay so to end this class we are going to do a sing-off," he says

A few of the girls in the room fluff up their hair and I assume they must be singers.

"So Katniss, Gloss, Madge, and Lauryn… these are you contenders," Beetee says. A few kids in the room give me glares, but I brush them off.

-3_

After all of the girls sing I have to go. Gloss was really good, so was Lauryn, Madge was amazing and I was happy that we had something in common.

"All right Katniss your turn to go," Beetee says . I sigh and sing the class the song I sang Peeta and Beetee. When I'm done I am awarded with a big applause. I feel glares from Gloss and Lauryn, but ignore them and enjoy my glory.

"You are so good," a few of the girls gush

"Thanks," I say smiling. After class Peeta has a red paint splatter on his shirt.

"My mom is going to kill me!" Peeta mumbles.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that," I tell him

"Thank god this is the last class, now I can go home," Peeta says

"Ya… this was such a long day, but it was pretty fun," I say smiling, "Well I'm going to go to the locker room then head to the woods," I tell him

"K… it was great meeting you today, I think we should be friends," Peeta says smiling

"Ya, I want to thank you for all your help today it was really nice, and helpful," I tell him

"No problem," is our parting remark. When I get down the stairs and into the locker room, I am instantly shoved against the locker.

Gloss reveals herself, "This is my brother Cashmere, and he doesn't like the way you showed me up!" she hisses

"I didn't show anyone up, we are all very good singers," I tell her. She slaps me… hard. I feel tears threatening to pour over my lashes and onto my red cheeks, but I stop myself… I'm not giving them the satisfaction.

I grow in anger, and push him off of me, "Leave me alone!" I knew high school wasn't all butterflies and rainbows, so I guess this is my rain. I feel my face slapped again, and then I see Gale punching him.

"Guys, this is ridiculous hold off," he says. And with that we run out of the locker room, to go hunting. He questions me and I tell him what happened.

"Katniss she's jealous… you are the best singer in this school and you've only been here for a day, and everyone likes you, so she's just jealous," he tells me. I don't focus on the hunting much, but Gale and I become friend. I leave promising to see him later. As I'm walking away I feel guilty. PRIM…. I forgot about Prim, I hope she got home alright.

I race home to see if Prim got there, "Mom where's Prim?" I ask

"Um… well after you stood her up she came here with Rory," mom tells me

I walk into the other room, "Hey Rory, Prim sorry I forgot about you… what are you two doing?"

"We are working on the artistic component of the games," she tells me

"What are you doing?"

"Acting," they both say together. Really that surprised me. I though Rory was to cool to act… not that acting is uncool, but usually jerks think it is, and that's what I though Rory was.

"What play?" I ask

"I don't know, we asked Beetee what play should we do, and he suggested Golden Age. It's about this girl who wants to be famous and this guy helps her. There is also a moment when she sings," Prim tells me

"Sounds cool have fun," I say.

Prim (POV)

"Prim, I'm going to town, Katniss is in charge," mom tells me

"Cool, see you soon," I say. Rory and I have been working on this for two hours, and the sky is starting to get dark. Rory is actually a good actor, something that I didn't even think he would be.

"Well Prim I think I should get going," Rory says standing up

"Ya its getting dark," I agree. We go over to the door and we put on our shoes, when we get outside Rory makes a joke, "You know usually the guy walks the girl home."

I laugh then stop, "Rory I want to know about the school incident and why you got suspended from school." I say

He looks shocked, "Um… no you wouldn't want to be my friend," he tells me

"Rory I promise I will still be your friend, and if I don't then I guess I am the worst friend ever, but that's not like me." I tell him

"No… maybe later," he tells me. I give up, and we continue walking, "Do you want to meet my mom?"

"Um…," I say glancing at the sky, "Sure."

His house is a bit smaller than mine, but not that much.

"Mom!" Rory calls into the kitchen

"I'm here… how was your first day of school?" she asks coming out… when she dees me she says, "Who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Prim Rory and I are in the same class," I say extending my hand

She smiles, "Hi Prim, nice to meet you I'm Rory's mom, but you can call me Hazel," she says friendly

"Where were you?" she asks Rory,

"Um… I told Gale to tell you, that I was at Prim's house, we were working on the artistic component of the games," he tells her

"Oh… Gale's late too, what are you doing?"

"Acting," he answers. She smiles and Rory tells her to stop with his eyes. Something is definitely strange about this kid.

"Were also helping each other with soccer," Rory adds

"Oh… you like soccer?" Hazel asks me

"Ya… I love it, I was on the team in District One," I tell her

"District One… oh I've heard about you," she says

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I got to go, it's getting dark,' I say

Hazel hugs me, "See you soon."

-3_

"Prim!" Katniss screams running over. At first I thought I was in trouble, but Katniss doesn't look mad, "This year all of the Districts are competing and each get to send their kids who win," she says

"Cool… I'm so excited for the games, they start in like one week and I can't contain myself," I say

**Rory's secret is coming soon. keep reading it… **


	6. Qualifications

Prim (POV)

Qualification day is here. Since all of the Districts are competing this year, the Capitol decided to make a qualification day, in which only the top can do what they were chosen for. Everyone has to do the test in the subject they choose, but for the artistic and athletic we have to show our principal and they pick the students who will do well for the District competition. I pretty much know I'm going to make soccer, because the gym teacher wants me to be the captain next year, since grade nines are not allowed. However I still have to do the drills and tests.

"What do you think about all of this?" I ask Rory

"Well I'd rather they pick the best to go, since the scholarships don't go per district, they go to one kid from any district," Rory says

"Ya that's a good point, I'm just annoyed I have to do this, because the coach already knows how good we are," I say

"What can you do," Rory says shrugging his shoulders. I manage to score four goals in the scrimmage, and the couch gives me a nod of approval.

"Okay that's the end of the soccer qualifications… you all did well, but only a few can make, in fact only five of you at of the thirty who tried out for soccer are going," she reminded us.

Rory who is in the next group stops me as I walk by him, "Good job!"

I smile, "Thanks, not that you'll need it but good luck."

After that I race to the washroom to get ready for the acting part. I'm supposed to play a beautiful girl, so I put on a bit of makeup and warm up my vocals, soon Rory comes to join me. "You look fantastic Prim, perfectly in character!"

"Thanks, you look good too," I say smiling.

"Gosh I'm nervous!" I say shaking

"Me too, but we know our lines," Rory reminds me

"Ya, let's go do a fantastic performance.

Rory looks at his watch, "Um… I think we need to go sit outside the principal's office now, so they know we're there. I nod and after one last look in the mirror follow. Once we're there, I go check Rory and me in with the secretary.

"Okay… good luck," she says as I'm walking away. I take a seat next to Rory and we stay silent, because we don't want to review are lines… that would just make us more nervous.

After about twenty minutes we are called.

"Hello Prim, Rory I hear you two are going to be acting," He says

"Yes… we are going to do a part of golden age," I say clearly

"Alright then, let's see it."

We take our positions and begin. At first I'm so nervous I can barely pronounce my words, but as we get further in I get less nervous. When It comes to my singing part I take a deep breath and begin.

I wish I lived in the Golden Age, giving it up on the Broadway stage.

Hang with the rats and smoke cigars, have a break with Frank and count the stars.

Dressed to the night, we've had too much. Shiny jewels, casino cash.

Tapping feet, wanna take the lead. A trip back in time is all I need!

Sing it out loud, gonna get back honey!

Sing it out loud, get away with me!

Sing it out loud, on a trip back honey!

Sing it out loud and let yourself free!

I'm on my way, gonna make it big, gonna make the songs for the chicks to dig.

It's really hot and a little bit sour, we're getting your strength to maximum power.

Flying away from reality, whatever ever happened to gravity?

I see it clear, a shooting star! I'm a really good singer la-di-da-da-da!

Sing it out loud, gonna get back honey!

Sing it out loud, get away with me!

Sing it out loud, on a trip back honey!

Sing it out loud and let yourself free! 2x

Ooooh, Silver screen on a rainy day, sally balls in a cabaret.

Shaking sticks, oh what a show, rushing joy from tip to toe.

Rambling down the boulevard, with a fire burning in a wooden heart.

My mind is set, I walked the line!

But I never really thought it would feel this fine! Yeah!

Sing it out loud, gonna get back honey!

Sing it out loud, get away with me!

Sing it out loud, on a trip back honey!

Sing it out loud and let yourself free!

The whole time the principal is smiling, "Wow Rory I knew you were a good actor, but Prim what a surprise. Although I feel like your singing was even better. You're an amazing actor, but your sinigng is incredible. Why didn't you sing?"

"Because my sister was singing, and I knew she would get the scholarship over me, but I do love to sing," I tell him

"Very good, I will get back to you," he says smiling. The second the door shuts behind us we give each other a hug.

"Ya man!" Rory yells

"That was great," I say back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Well we'll find out tomorrow," Rory says. Now it's time to go take those History and English tests.

Katniss (POV)

I stand with my bow all ready to be strung… I know how to do this, and I can get a bulls-eye every time, just calm down and pretend you're in the woods hunting with Gale I say to myself over and over. I then release shooting a perfect bulls- eye. I do it again and again, until I shot ten perfect bulls- eye

When I look up everyone at the panel is smiling, "Well done Katniss you may go now." I skip through the halls until I arrive at the bird tower.

"Hello Katniss," Beetee says

"Hello, I'm singing Our July in the Rain," I say

"Um I thought the principal was suppose to be here," I say confused

"For the younger kids he was, but for the older kids we just tell him," Beetee says

"Okay," I say before beginning.

Bring me back to holding hands in the rain,

I swear I'd ease your pain.

Lift you up so you could finally see

The love you are to me.

Why'd I have to go and do you like that?

Thought I'd moved on, but you brought me right back.

To the night you took my kiss away from me.

I took yours too, then I lost you.

Would you, Bring me back to holding hands in the rain,

I swear I'd ease your pain.

Lift you up so you could finally see

The love you are to me.

I've had time and I've had change

I've been broken but still I can't explain.

Our July in the Rain

Every part of me is Broken now.

I tried to scream but nothing came out.

Drop my pride I reveal my insides

And It all came pouring out.

Would you, Bring me back to holding hands in the rain,

I swear I'd ease your pain.

Lift you up so you could finally see

The love you are to me.

I've had time and I've had change

I've been broken but still I can't explain.

Our July in the Rain

This a melody. We'll never speak.

All the things that I've regret if I could say anything.

My apologies for the way I ended things

See, I love you, but its killing me.

Its killing me.

Would you please

Bring me back to holding hands in the rain,

I swear I'd ease your pain.

Lift you up so you could finally see

The love you are to me.

I've had time and I've had change

I've been broken but still I can't explain.

Our July in the rain

Would you, Bring me back to holding hands in the rain,

I swear I'd ease your pain.

Lift you up so you could finally see

The love you are to me.

I've had time and I've had change

I've been broken but still I can't explain.

Our July in the rain

I exhale as I end the song and smile, "Beautiful Katniss thank you."

After the artistic and singing portion I have to do the test. I decided to do math as my subject, because it is my best one.


	7. I Didn't Make It

**Wow 2007 reviews, this is huge for me. I want to thank all of you who have been following my story. I love you all, except the ones who don't like my story, then stop reading. **

**I decided to start dedicating all of my chapters to someone each new chapter. **

**This time I'm dedicating this chapter too secretsercher thanks all for your reviews. **

Prim (POV)

I am holding my letter standing beside Rory, who also has his. This will let us know if we made it past qualification round. If we make two it won't even matter, we have to make all three, of the components, to get to the games.

"Okay," I say trying not to faint

"This is so exciting," Rory says jumping up and down. Trying to stay calm.

"boy you really need a chill pill," I say

"I'm sorry this is a big moment, Mrs. Too cool to care," he jokes

"Miss not misses, I'm not married," I say

"Can you not be annoying for like a second,' he says, but thankfully he's joking, otherwise I would of killed him.

"Okay on three… one… two… three!" I tare open my envelope and look at the piece of paper.

**Primrose Everdeen**

**Athletic component-soccer: Has not qualified (Please see me in the gym) **

**Artistic component-acting: Has not qualified (Very good performance, next year sing) **

**Academic Component- History: (Has made top in the class) **

**Very good performance, better luck next year. **

"This is ridiculous how did I not qualify for soccer!" I say annoyed

"I know you have great kicks scored many goals, and have charming modesty," Rory jokes

"THIS IS NOT A JOKING MATTER," I say storming off to the gym

"Don't you want to know if I made it," Rory says smiling. I stop dead in my track.

"I am so sorry I was thinking only of myself, did you make it?" I ask hoping he will say no. I want him to make it, but next year when I make it.

"No, but it says meet the coach in the gym,' he answers back

"Same, let's go there together," I say.

Wiress is sitting on the bench waiting for us and perhaps other students.

"Prim and Rory," she says smiling

"It says to meet you in the gym," Rory says

"Okay, I can tell your upset, and you both would of made it, but since we could only send five people, we wanted to send older students, who won't ever get this chance again," she says

"But what if I suddenly get bad," I say

"You won't, and next year you two are definitely going to qualify," she says smiling

"So I just have to wait for next year?" I ask

"Yes, since you two are in grade nine that means that we consider you last, and we take someone who may be worst over you, because they are simply older, however we guarantee the ones who didn't make it and should have a spot next year," she says

"Okay," I say calming down. This is ridiculous and doesn't seem fair, but showing them bad temper may take me off the qualifying spot.

"Thank you.' Rory says

Katniss (POV)

"PEETA I QUALIFIED! I scream

"I didn't," he says looking crushed.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I say hugging him. I shouldn't have made a big deal.

"Kat?"

"What?"

"Kidding I made it!"

I smack him, "You had me there," I say angry, but then become happy, "Yes we made it into the full games!" I scream jumping up and down.

"Boy this is the most excited I've seen you," Peeta says smiling.

"Ya, I usually don't get excited," I say, "I have to text Gale," I say searching for my phone in my bag.

Me: **Did u make it? **

Gale: **YES SO HAPPY, Did u? **

Me: **YES SO HAPPY SAME WITH PEETA WHAT ABOUT FIN?**

Gale: **Yah he made it 2. **

"Gale and Fin made it," I say

"That's great, for Finnick," Peeta says. I roll my eyes at the nonchalant crack at Gale, pretending he doesn't even exist. Can't they just be…

"Well I have to get home," I say giving Peeta a hug.

"In case I don't see you… good luck," Peeta says

"Thanks, good luck too," I say walking away to go find Prim. I wonder if she made it? She had to have she is such a great soccer player.

I spot her at her locker talking to Oliver and Rue, "Prim!" I call

"Hey Katniss," she says

"How did it go?" I ask smiling

"It didn't, Rue made it actually, she was the student from grade nine chosen," Prim says trying to mask her anger. How the hell did Rue make it? She's a sweet girl, but seriously… something is up, but who cares.

"How did you do?" Oliver asks

"I made it," I say

Prim's face lights up, "That's great!" she then whispers into my ear, "Rory and I are already qualified for next year."

"Really what do you mean?" I ask confused.

"They wouldn't let us go, because they wanted to let older kids go, because we'll have more chances," she tells me.

"Oh then congrats, I guess!" I say, "We'll I got to get home it's after five, waiting in line to get the letters took so long!"

"I'm sleeping over at Oliver's house today," Prim says hugging me

"Okay then see you tomorrow hopefully," I say still smiling at my achievement. When I arrive home, mom is already cooking dinner.

"Hello, Katniss how was your day?" she asks me

"Great! Mom guess what…I made qualifying. Tomorrow I'm gonna be a contender!" I scream

Her face lights up," That's wonderful honey…I'm proud of you." she says giving me a hug.

"Ya I'm going to be in bed by seven, I want a really good sleep," I say

"Okay I'll make you a healthy breakfast tomorrow to make sure you're strong, and have energy… would you like to practice your song?" she asks me

"Uh… no," I say grabbing an apple from the bowl on the island.

"Come on your such a beautiful singer," she urges me

"Still no," I say taking a bite.

She gives up, "Well I guess I'll hear and see you tomorrow," she says

"Yes you will, it's going to be on television, national, everyone in the capitol will see it," I say. I then go up to my room, and put on some music. After a while I hear a rock bounce off my window. When I look down I see Peeta.

"What the hell you could of broke my window!" I say

"Let me up," he mouths

"This is stupid, this isn't Romeo and Juliet," I retort

"Just put something down and let me crawl out your frickin window!" he snaps. I sigh it must be pretty important if he's here at ten O'clock at night.

"What do you want me to put down my golden hair," I say sarcastically

"Put down a rope," he whispers. I don't have a rope, but I have the fire ladder in my closet. I open it up and attack it to my window sill. He climbs up and comes into my room.

"This is nice," he says. I look at his face and that is when I noticed the huge purple bruise above his eye.

"Peeta what…"

"My mom hit me with the roller, not too hard, because I don't have a concussion, but it left a bruise," he says

"I'll bring concealer to put on it tomorrow," I say biting my lip, "So do you need anything?"

"I just wanted a friend, I understand that it's late, but I didn't want to be home," he says

I nod my head," I understand, it's okay you can stay here for a little while," I say

"Katniss who are you talking too!" Mom yells.

"Under the bed!" I whisper and run over to my computer, I get Skype up.

As mom walks in I say," Bye Madge see you tomorrow!"

"I thought you were going to sleep?"

"Madge was so upset about not qualifying I had to console her," I say

"Get to bed Katniss," mom says closing the door. Now that was close!

**There is probably going to be 3 more chapters, then the sequel. The sequel will be much better, I promise, this was like a set up book. **


	8. I like you because

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Only(Times, my times button doesnt work) Human. Thanks 4 reviewing my story multiple times. **

Katniss (POV)

"That was close" I say whispering now.

Taking the cue he whispers as well, "I'm sorry, I'll go," Peeta says scurrying to the window.

"No!" I say, "Stay I don't want you going back there."

He laughs, "It's okay, I can handle her."

"Just stay her for a while… at least give her time to fall asleep, then go back," I say.

He seems reluctant to stay but eventually he back away from the window, "Okay, thanks."

"You should put some ice on that," I say referring to the bruise as I walk over to my mini fridge and cooler.

"You have a fridge in your room?" he asks

"Ya, never thought I would have use for it, but I guess I did," I say smashing the ice carton against the dresser. I shudder at the noise, which probably woke my mom up. I swear she has super hearing or something. I enter the bathroom to retrieve a towel, and wrap it around the ice cubes. Mom told me never to apply ice directly to skin, it kills the cells or something. I wasn't really listening.  
"Here it will help with the swelling," I say pressing it to his face.

"OW!" he complains, "Boy you have the touch of god." He says sarcastically

"Well at least I have good intentions," I say laughing

"I know I appreciate it… at least someone takes care of me." He says giving me a genuine smile.

I sit on the bed, and he sits beside me. I then attempt the medical treatment again. He doesn't complain, but it's really awkward when I have my hand over his face and we are just staring at each other.

"I feel so bad, I know you wanted to get some sleep, but all my other friends are farther away, and plus I like you more," he says

"Thanks," I say quickly, "I don't mind… really I was up, because I was so excited."

"Me too, about the excited part… that would be awesome if we both made it," he says

"Ya, it would I'd love to have a friend there, but it's unlikely we'll make it," I say

"Well this year they are giving out three per component and then four for the highest over- all. And if you place over- all then you're not elegible for the single component so this year thirteen people are going to attend," he says

"So us, Finnick, Gale," I say his face grows hard at Gale.

"Why do you like him so much?" he asks

"Because he was nice to me," I tell him annoyed that Gale is even in the conversation

"Well I guess that's a pretty good reason," he says with humour

I smile, "And I like you, because your funny, can bake, and is probably the nicest person I know," I say

He smiles, "I like you, because your're not like most girls, with the make- up and clothes, your great at singing, you're your own person, good at math, even though you hide it, modest… and pretty." He says

I blush at the last part.

I wake up and light is streaming in through the windows, I also didn't have any nightmares. I have them every night, but I mainly keep them to myself. I then look over and see Peeta beside me, sleeping. Last night races back to me. We did nothing wrong, but it's still a little weird having a boy in my bed.

I shake him and he shoots into a sitting position. He looks confused then sees me. He then looks guilty, "This is so wrong!" He says racing to the window.

"It's fine we fell asleep," I say waving it off

"Oh I thought you were going to be angry," he admits

"Why would I be mad, you needed a friend… plus I slept well," I say

"I should get going," he whispers crawling through the window and down the ladder.

"Bye Katniss," he whispers

"Bye Peeta," I say. I rush over to my dresser and straighten my hair. Since I'm going to be on TV I have to look good. For archery I wear my gym clothes, but for the singing I have to pick an outfit. They said look respectable, so I picked a pink tank top and a flowery skirt that is a bit poofy. I will change into it at school. I pull on my gym clothes and look in the mirror. Good enough… when I get downstairs Prim is eating toast and chatting away.

"Hey little duck,' I say

"Hiya Katniss," she says. Mother is smiling and hands me toast, bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs.

I grin, "Thanks mom this looks delicious!" I then literally shove it down. Before I know it, it's gone.

"Hungry there?" Prim asks

"Yes," I say plainly

"Well I don't have to attend school today so Oliver, Rory and I are just hanging out," Prim says to mom.

"Okay they can come here, but I'm not here, so be responsible," mother reminds her.

"Of course," she says

"Well I got to go," I say grabbing my bag.

"Bye Katniss good luck," Mother says rushing over to give me a hug, I hug her back then run over to hug Prim. Once on the pathway I spot Gale.

"Catnip," Gale says

"Stop calling me that," I say annoyed at the nickname. Our science teacher accidentally called me Catnip so now it's Gale's new nickname for me.

"Never," he says grinning

"Then your Gale Pale," I threaten

"Okay, that's cute, now we have nicknames for each other," he says jokingly

I was going to say something back but then got distracted, by the ping noise, that indicates I got a text. I search through my Prada bag until I find it.

"Awesome phone," Gale says motioning to my blackberry.

"Um… thanks."

**Peeta: **Did you bring that concealer?

**Me: **Yes are you alright?

**Peeta: **Let's just say after not coming home last night, I have a few new bruises

**Me: **What! Meet me behind the school

**Peeta: **Alright

"Who was that?" Gale asks

"Oh Peeta, he's asking me for something," I say vaguely

"What?" Gale persists

"Um… he's asking me if he left his watch in my room," I say

"Why was he in your room?" Gale questions sounding mad

I blush, "Oh, he was just… um… we were working on homework and Prim's annoying friends were being too loud downstairs, so we went to my room so it's quieter," I say

"Why don't you ever ask me to help with homework?" Gale asks

"Because Peeta has an A plus in science, and I have an A plus in math so we tutor each other," I say annoyed. He almost sounds jealous. "Gale who cares."

When we get to the school I excuse myself to meet Peeta. He is sitting on the floor with his face in his legs.

"Peeta," I say gently. His face shoots up and I can see about three bruises. I bit my lip, "Peeta."

"I'm fine they don't hurt," he says, trying to make me not care.

I take the concealer out of my bag and dab a bit on my hand, "This is going to hurt a bit, but you don't want your bruises to show on TV," I tell him

He flinches a bit, but other than that he stays silent. "Thanks." He mutters.

"You can barely see the bruises," I tell him. He nods, "Come on," I say grabbing his hand, "We have games to attend. He smiles then gets up.

"Good luck." He says hugging me.

"Good luck," I say hugging him back. I then look at my watch. They are probably making sure we're all in the gym. Five of us are doing archery, and one of them is pretty good, but I forget his name. He's a year older than me, I think… When I get to the gym I check in with a Capitol lady who is sitting at a desk.

"Please report to the archery station," she says calmly

What happens is there are five, for each component per district. If you miss a shot you're out. There is a huge screen. So when it's District Twelve's turn all the other District including the Capitol are watching us, and when it's another District we get to sit and watch them. I get picked to go third from my District, and District Twelve goes last. I then sit in the archery group until it's our turn. Boy is it going to be a long day!


	9. Let's dance

**Sorry I haven't updated my birthday was on July 1****st**** so I was with friends and family. Enjoy**

A small voice comes over the system. Right now every student in the games including in other Districts can hear it

"Archery, contenders get ready!" The screen flashes to the District One tributes. Classically beautiful, especially the blonde haired girl with the green eyes.

"Glimmer-" Ugh I hate the names they give their children in District One. I recognise some of the kids in the various stations from One, However Glimmer must have gone to the other school. Since District One is so big, they had to make two schools that you went to according to where you lived.

She shoots and hits the circle ringing the bulls-eye. Out of her District three hit the outer circle, and one misses eliminating him form the game. District Two is very good and no one misses. Three hit a bulls eye. I don't pay attention to the other Districts because I'm trying not to throw up.

"Katniss Everdeen," says the robotic voice, however I miss it, and a boy who is in my fashion class taps me. I get up and see my face projected on the screen.

I pick up one of those shiny arrows, and string my bow. I take single deep breaths, and exhale slowly. I can feel the bean of sweat forming below my nose. I string back and close my eyes hoping to hear impact. It does and when I hear roaring applause I open my eyes. I have shot the bulls-eye. I smile and nod graciously, as I make my way back to my seat. We do the round again it leaves fourteen people. I being the only one from my district have to make them proud. By my turn there are only six people left. I shoot another bulls- eye. Now that I forget the nerves I'm actually beginning to have fun. When it's my turn again there are only four of us left. Glimmer being one of them. We continue to shoot back and forth, until ten minutes have past.

Then the buzzer ends signalling that it's the end of archery. The four of us wait patiently, for our scores. Hitting the bulls-eye is important, but there is posture, how fast you can string the arrow and shoot, as well as if you are well liked by the crowd which you learn by how many sponsors you get. All of these aspects go into deciding your score. I sit on the chair and rest my elbows on my thighs.

I look up at the clock only two minutes have passed, but it feels like agony. Which is being a little melodramatic, but when the Capitol Academy comes into the mix things become big deals.

The music starts playing, "District 1 Glimmer nine!" It shows her face, and she looks slightly pleased. A nine is very good to get, however one of us will probably get a ten.

"District Two 10!" The girl smiles really wide.

"District Eleven eight!"

"District Twelve Eleven." WHAT. My head shoots up and I fix my posture by straightening my back. I just won? I look over at Gale who is in the rugby section. He gives me a thumbs up, but looks nervous. Finnick who is in the trident section cheers, and Peeta who is wrestling smile very wide. My face breaks into a smile as I'm freed to go. I then rush to the bathroom to change for talent. The estimated time is two O'clock, and right now it's eleven, but I want to get dressed before the bathroom crowds up. Once I reach the bathroom there is only three other smart girls. Every other girl stayed to watch the boys play, but I have other things on my mind. I can still hear the updates, because they come through the speaker, so I listen as I get dressed, and fix my hair. By the time I come out of the bathroom, A boy from two won the spear throwing, and a girl from two won the knife throwing. I have been in there for forty minutes, because I also had to give myself a pep talk. I hear my phone ring and search my bag for it.

"Katniss!" Ugh my mom.

"Hey mom," I say picking a piece of lint of my blazer.

"I'm watching the games on the TV at work, and I just witnessed my own daughter get and eleven," she says, I can just hear the proudness in her voice.

"Ya," I say because I don't really know what to say to that

"Well I understand you're busy, so I'll let you go, but I just wanted to say good job and congratulations," she says

"Thanks mom bye love you."

"Love you too."

I click the off button and shove it into my purse.

I then make my way into the gym to watch the final athletic things. It's pretty boring when there are people I don't know, but when it's the trident section I smile as Finnick obliterates the competition. The people from Four give him a run for his money, but he is also originally from Four.

Finnick gets an Eleven, Gale gets a Ten and Peeta gets an Eleven. The gym starts to clear as all the girls rush to the washroom. I hug Peeta, and he hugs me back.

"Good job," he tells me

"Same to you," I say back.

"District Twelve is doing really well. I guess we had an advantage over the other Districts though, because we have done this before," Peeta says.

"Ya," I say looking up at him.

We part so he can get ready for the artistic component, and I rush up stairs. When I get there the instruments are performing and right now they are doing the flute. I find Beetee who is in his office sorting through papers. He looks startled that I'm there.

"Beetee what should I do as I'm waiting?" I ask

"You should eat lunch have you ate yet?" he asks

"No, I'm too nervous," I admit

"Well… you have too otherwise you might faint," Beetee tells me, "and don't be nervous." He lowers his voice to a whisper, "You're the best singer I have ever had."

I blush, "Thank you." As Beetee instructed I head to the locker room to retrieve my lunch. After that I head to the lunch room. When I get there I find that Finnick, Peeta, and Gale, have reserved a seat for me. I sit beside Peeta.

"Hey guys," I say

"Hey Catnip," Gale says smiling

"Hey Gale Pale," I say back. Peeta and Finnick look really confused.

"So are these you're new nicknames for each other? Then you're Nissy to me." Peeta says joking

"I can barely take Catnip as it is," I say laughing

"I like you're ORIGINAL name," Finnick says laughing

I smile and dig in to my lunch.

Prim (POV)

"Prim Katniss just won the archery section!" Rory yells to me who in the kitchen.

"What!" I scream running in holding empty glasses. I see Katniss's expression and then walk back into the kitchen. Rory follows me.

"Can I have orange juice please?"

"Sure," I say smiling as I open the fridge.

"Oliver!" Rory calls. She then walks into the kitchen.

"Okay how did Rue get in?" Rory asks knitting his brow.

"You don't know?" Oliver asks sounding shocked

"Rue's father works at the Capitol Academy," she says

"So she got picked, because of that that's ridiculous," I say angry

"How did you know this?' Rory asks

"Rue and I had this friendship thing that lasted three days. We were like besties, but then I found she was way too nice and not very spunky so I kinda just stopped hanging out. Then she made the full games, so I just got bored," she says plainly

"Hopefully you don't get bored of Prim and me," Rory blurts out. I blush, but smile a bit.

"Prim and I," I correct him

"Prim and me," Rory says staring into my eyes. He has such as unique shade of grey.

"I-I," Rory stumbles

"Wow you two just had this connection," Oliver says

We did in a way, "What?" I ask trying to be confused.

"I was kidding!" Oliver says

Then I laugh, and Rory joins in. Gosh sometimes this girl really needs to shut up.

Katniss (POV)

Madge slides in beside Gale, "Madge?" my eyes widen in shock, "Why are you here?"

"What you don't like me?" she says jokingly, "I came to tell you amazing news."

We all lean in, and when she doesn't go on I get annoyed, "What?"

"My aunt in the Capitol paid for my tuition to the Capitol Academy," she says squealing.

"What!" I yell a bit too loudly. A few kids turn their heads to look our way.

"You heard me, also there is going to be a party at my house at the end of the year," Madge says nonchalantly

"Why are you telling us this it's like five months away," Finnick says knitting his brows together.

"So you don't plan anything during that time," she says

"Well I'll be there," I say raising my hand slightly.

"M-me to," Peeta says looking at me

Gale looks angry, "Same," he says staring at Peeta. Peeta looks guilty and shrinks into his seat a little.

The pressure at the table increases… what exactly happened. Peeta and Gale seemed to be getting along, because Finnick and I hung out, and Finnick and Peeta became better friends.. "Ha ha," Finnick laughs awkwardly.

I then burst out laughing, and Finnick joins. He did that laugh on the first day of school.

"What did I miss," Peeta asks looking confused

"Nothing," Finnick and I say in unison.

Gale (POV)

"I think I am going to ask Katniss to that dance," I tell Finnick.

He shuts his locker, "No… you like her," he says sarcastically

"Should I?" I say ignoring his sarcasm.

"What if she likes someone else?"

"Like who?"

"Like me," Finnick say, I narrow my eyes, "Dude I'm just kidding… like Peeta?"

"She doesn't like Peeta," I say trying to convince myself.

"Ask her see what She'll say."

I nod and head to go find her. I'm playing the guitar for the artistic component. I'm not very good, but apparently I've been getting a lot of sponsors. However it's last in the whole art component so I have time.

"Katniss," I call.

"Hey Gale," she says

"Have you heard about the dance?' I ask

"Ya stupidest thing ever, there is no way I'm going to be going to a dance," she says

My face drops, "Really it would be fun."

Then Peeta walks in, "Hey Peeta," Katniss says giving him a hug. I get a little jealous; she doesn't hug me like that.

"What are you talking about?" Peeta asks looking innocent

"The dance, she tells me it won't be fun." I mumble

"For you I guess it will be fun… people would probably ask you to dance, but no one would ask me anyway."

Peeta rushes to it before I do," Anyone would dance with you, why wouldn't they?"

She smiles, "Thanks, but I'm still not going."

"That's okay we can hang out together, cuz I'm not going either," he tells her

"Why?" she asks

"Same reason," Peeta says

She laughs, "Okay the loser are hanging out at my house."

Peeta laughs. "Why don't you ask Madge," Peeta suggests, "I think she likes you."

I huff, I tried to ask Katniss out, and she ended going on a date with Peeta. Actually it's not a date, but it's hanging out who knows, one thing may lead to another and…

"Crap, I'm on in ten minutes," Katniss says rushing down the hall.

"Good luck!" Peeta calls. Damn it he is too good.

"Have you heard Katniss sing?" Peeta asks me

"No she wouldn't sing for me," I say annoyed that Mellark is talking to me.

"Oh, she's amazing, I swear she has the best voice I've ever heard," he tells me

"She sang for you?" I ask

"Ya after I begged her," he says rolling his eyes

"Stay away from her!" I lash out

His blue eyes get this strange look in them, "Excuse me, but she's kinda my friend."

"I'm going to date her," I say

"Uh… okay, but I'm still not going to stay away from her," he says

"Yes, you are she loves me not you," I say now I'm just spewing words from my mouth.

"I never said she loves me, but geez calm down,' he says walking away. The thing about this kid is he's so hard to break, nothing upsets him.


	10. Partners

Katniss (POV)

We aren't going to be given our final marks until the end of the year, at awards day. Our instructions were to continue classes as before. I've been in District Twelve for about two months now, and I really like it. A lot of people seem so friendly and nice, although there are a few people I steer clear of. My hang out group consists of, me, Peeta, Finnick, Madge, Gale, and occasionally Delly. I'm very glad that Peeta and Gale are getting along. It makes it a lot less stressful, because I don't have to hang out with one of them and make the other one mad. We are the first official group in the school to mix Town and Seam kids. It's funny how noticeable it is. Gale and I look very similar, Peeta and Madge look similar, and Finnick doesn't look like anyone.

Gale (POV)

I've actually became friends with Peeta, in the past month. Or so Katniss thinks I have, the only reason I'm being nice to him, is so she doesn't hate me. Although I think that he has an eye on Katniss and I want to make sure he knows that she's taken. "Peeta!" I call running down the hall.

"Hey Gale," he says casually when I catch up.

"Can I tell you a secret, I need advice?" I ask

"uh s-sure," he says looking shocked

"I like Katniss and I need you to get her to like me," I say  
"I don't know, she likes hunting," he says.

"Never mind you don't give good advice, where's Finnick?" I ask annoyed

"I don't know text him," he says walking away. Well that plan failed, he didn't even look angry when I told him.

Katniss (POV)

My first class today was fashion and it had Peeta and Gale in it. Cinna was my favourite teacher in school, and I love every minute of his classes.

A sat in between Gale and Peeta, which was the first wrong decision I made.

"You were so good at your talent part," Peeta says

I blush for some reason, "Thanks, I wish you would have showed me your painting," I said.

"Nah they're not that good," he says modestly

"I'm angry I missed it, my stupid mom called again, and last time I ignored her calls she took my phone away for a week. So I answered it, but when I came back you already went. But people say they're beautiful."

"Don't worry, I'm glad someone didn't have to see how bad it was," he says

"Stop and admit you're good at something for once," I say annoyed

Gale then buts in, "Can you be quiet I'm studying."

This causes us to start laughing and I forget about how I'm annoyed with Peeta. Right on cue Cinna walks in.

"Please sit down," he says calmly, "So today I've decided to introduce a project." He says pausing before he continues, "It's a partner project." Peeta looks at me, and I nod. "You and your partner have to create an outfit representing District Twelve's industry. Be creative… now go pick your partners." He says. Gale turns to me, because I can hear the sound of jeans scratching against the chair, but I'm already focused on Peeta.

"Katniss," he says taping my back. I turn around

"Ya?"

"Want to be my partner?" he asks smiling

"Um… sorry Gale but Peeta asked me first… sorry." I say turning around.

"Ask Madge I think she likes you." Peeta says. Gale glares at Peeta.

"Madge likes you how cute, you should ask her to the dance," I say.

Gale gets up and asks Madge to be his partner. She looks unhappy about it, but nods.

"So everyone is probably going to do coal miners," Peeta says

"Ya, we need to do something different," I say

"Well we mine coal, and what happens after that?"

"WE BURN IT!" I shout.

"That's a good idea, we can use synthetic fire," Peeta says

"Ya, and then the outfits can be just a plain black unitard with high black lace up boots, and then a flaming cape," I say, "You draw it." I say

He opens his notebook but it falls to the floor opening on a random sketch. The picture is of me, Finnick, Peeta, Madge and Gale eating lunch. It's beautiful.

"Peeta," I say flipping through the book, they're beautiful," I say breathless.

He blushes, "Can I have it back."

"Here," I say handing it to him, "But you're still sketching it, I'll colour it in, and sew the material." I say

"Want to come to my house to work on it?" Peeta asks. I frown at the thought of his witch mother, "Never mind, can we go to your house. I know it's wrong to invite yourself over but…"

"It's fine, let's work on it tonight," I say.

"So your serious about not going to the dance?" he asks me

"Ya… It won't be very fun for someone like me," I say

"You need more confidence in yourself…. I think Gale wants to ask you," Peeta whispers

"Gale?" I say. I never thought of him that way.

"Would you go with him?" Peeta asks

"Don't know, I never thought about it," I say.

"You should go, I kind of want to go, I don't mind going without a date, want to go with me. Like not as my date, but as friends," Peeta suggests

"Ya sounds like a good idea, I'm not a big fan of the pressure, of having a date, and making sure my hair is perfect. That would be fun to go without a date, make a statement," I say laughing.

"Okay so I'll pick you up at six," Peeta says then laughs, "I've always wanted to say that."

I laugh, "When even is this stupid dance."

"Two days from now," Peeta says.

"All the girls probably already have their dream dress picked out, but it's a dance, I'm not going to go all out. I'll borrow something of my mothers," I say

"Ya me too," Peeta says. He blushes, "I meant I'll borrow my dad's suit."

"Good I'm not going with a cross dresser," I say jokingly

"Katniss that's mean to joke about being gay or cross dressing," Peeta says seriously.

My face drops, "No I was." I see him smiling and stop. "I thought you were being serious."

"You're so gullible," Peeta says

"I am not you're the most gullible person I've ever met." I say

"How so?" Peeta questions

"I don't really have an answer I was just trying to counteract what you said about me," I say smiling

He laughs, "Anyways back to the project…. Because that's what were supposed to be doing, You pick up the supplies from Cinna, and I'll start sketching possible ideas," Peeta says. I nod and go to find Cinna. After he's given me the supplies, he looks skeptical.

"So you are going to use synthetic fire?"

"Yes,"

"But you do know there is a specific complicated way, you use it, so it doesn't run out or do anything that it isn't supposed to do," he says

"Yes."

"Okay, good luck."

After he turns around, I rush over to our table. Everyone seems very secretive about their design. Peeta and I decide to work in the corner. I come over and Peeta is already working on the sketch.

"You're going to be the model ,"he says.

"Why me?" I ask

"Because do you really think the guys would pay attention if I was strutting around the room, no they would think I was gay," he says

"Okay, I don't have a problem with that," I say peeking over his shoulder to see the design. "Wow your fast." I say. He already has me wearing the unitard. I just don't have the cape, face or hair yet.

"How is your hair going to be done?" he asks

"Simple braid," I say

"Okay," he says jotting it down.

Peeta (POV)

As we continue working I can feels Gale's eyes pierce a hole in my back. I'm the worst wing man ever.

"What's up with him?" Katniss asks

"I honestly have no clue," I lie. I turn around and wave just to piss him off. His face grows hard and he looks away. Katniss giggles slightly, she saw that? When the bell sounds I feel relieved, this has been really awkward.

"Peeta," I feel Gale's hand tapping on my back.

"Ya?" he asks innocently.

"What the hell man, I wanted to be with her, I told you that I like her," he says clearly angry.

"But she's my friend and she gets good marks in fashion," I say

"Whatever, I know you like her," he says

"So it wouldn't bug you if I asked her to the dance," he says

"No," I say trying to hold my composure.

Katniss (POV)

"Katniss," Gale calls as I'm putting my books in my locker.

"Hey Gale," I say, "What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me," he asks

"I-I um… dancing is not really my thing," I say

"But we don't have to dance we can just go," he says disappointed

"I'm going with Peeta as friends already, why do you need to have a date anyway?" I ask

"Oh um… never mind," he says

"Ask Madge Peeta says she likes you," I say trying to help.

"Thanks," he mutters before he walks away. I lock my locker and then walk to the lunch room.

"Katniss," Peeta calls waving. I sit in between him and Madge.

"Where's Gale?" Peeta asks

"He's all pissy, because I said no to going to the dance with him," I blurt out then cover my mouth. Finnick bursts out laughing and Delly smiles a bit.

"Who are you going with?" Madge asks

"Peeta we're going as friend, making a statement," I say

Madge smiles, "Or you two like each other and don't want to admit your feelings," she says.

My face becomes a deep shade of red," No I think it's the first one," I say shoving mash potatoes into my mouth.

"have you guys hear of Telly's party?" Finnick asks trying to make it less awkward.

"No," I say, "When is it?"

"Tonight," he says

"A school night?" Peeta and I say at the same time.

"Yes mother and father on a school night," Madge jokes.

"Let's go it would be fun," Finnick says.

"We have our project," I say

"Let's ditch it tonight," Peeta suggests

"Ya good idea, her house is huge I hear," I say

"It is," Madge says.

"I don't have anything to wear," I say

"Come over to my house after school and I'll lend you something," she says

"K thanks."


	11. Party Time

"What do you wear to a party?" I ask. Flipping through one of Madge's fashion magazines," I've never been to one of these gay events, before."

"You've never been to a high school party?" Madge asks in disbelief ignoring the gay comment. I give small shake of my head to imply that I haven't. "Okay let's just straighten your hair and put some lip gloss on," she says, "It's just a fun party so you have to look cool, and chic."

"Um… Okay," I say wanting to write this down, but it would make me seem beyond lame.

"Here." She says tossing me dark washed short shorts, and a see through white top that has flower patterns.

"I need something under this," I say modestly

"Oh sorry," she says tossing me a hot pink tank top. I complete the look with my lace up boots. AS I'm slipping on my outfit Madge asks me, "SO I hear you aren't going to the dance."

"No I am," I say

"With whom?" she asks sounding excited.

"Well Peeta is picking me up, but we are just going as friends, we already talked about it," I say

"You like him," she says

"NO I don't he's just my friend," I say

You're perfect for each other, your full of fire and speak your mind, and he's soft and gentle, you balance each other," she swoons.

"We aren't together… but do you like Gale?" I ask

"Ew no," she says, "He's cute, but I'm going with Tonny." Tonny was good looking and cute for Madge.

Madge is wearing blue shorts, and a similar top to mine. Her hair is curled and she looks really good.

"Ready?" she asks smiling.

"Um sure," I say opening the door. When we get to the party we are greeted by Telly.

"Hey guys so glad you could make it," she says

"Thanks Telly," Madge says walking in. I spot Gale and Peeta talking to a group of girls.

"Hey Kat," Peeta calls.

"Hey catnip," Gale calls.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle," Delly calls. Ten kids rush over including Madge so I follow. What's the worst that can happen. I sit down and try to calm my nerves. Delly comes with an old beer bottle, she spins and it lands on Gale. He rolls his eyes. It is spun again and it lands on Peeta.

"What no I'm not kissing him!" Peeta screeches.

"I agree," Delly says spinning it again. It lands on me. Darn it. Gale smiles so much he looks creepy.

"Eager there," Finnick shouts. Everyone laughs and Gale's face turns bright red. He leans in and kisses me, however I break the kiss after three seconds, way to awkward. It doesn't land on me for about another seven turns and I'm very relived.

"Katniss!" Telly screams. "And… Peeta!"

For some reason I feel a bit excited, but then compose myself. He's my best friend that's weird to think of him this way. He and I are both blushing. I lean in and kiss him, but it lasts much longer than the one with Gale. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. When I pull away we are both smiling, then sees the other one smiling and blushes. I turn to Gale who looks very angry.

The next turn it lands on Gale. He pulls Madge in and they share a really long kiss. After it he stares right at me and Peeta who are laughing. Madge looks angry, and Gale looks confused about something.

After I get bored of the game I go to the kitchen to find something to drink. I find fruit punch sitting on the table and pour myself some. Peeta then grabs the ladle from my hand and drops it back into the bowl along with my drink.

"That has alcohol," he says

"What?" I ask shocked

"It's a high school party someone obviously put alcohol in it," Peeta explains.

"Oh thanks,' I say laughing, "My mom would have killed me."

Peeta laughs, "What are friends for." "I think Gale was trying to make you jealous," Peeta whispers into my ear.

"I know he's been mad at me ever since I said no to him."

"Why did you say no?" he asks

"Because I said I'd go with you and I didn't want to make you seem like a loser, by being the only person going without a date," I say

"Oh that's thoughtful, but if you like him you can say yes," he says

"Nah, I'm good besides Madge likes him," I say

"She told you?" Peeta asks

"No, but I think she does," I say. I think Gale is really hot, but I just don't want it to be weird.

"Oh right," Peeta says laughing.

"I'm actually kind off excited, I've never been to a dance before," I say

"Really?" Peeta asks

"Or a party," I reply

"Why not?" Peeta asks

"I've never been asked, the kids in One thought I was really ugly," I say

"Really, I think you're very pretty," Peeta says blushing.

I feel so happy that he said that, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

He laughs, and I notice how close we are. He is staring at me and I feel self- conscious, but it's not a creepy stare it's an I can't take my eyes of your face stare. I look into his crystal blue eyes and feel something I've never felt before. I take a step back," What time is it?"

"It's…" he says looking at his watch, "Nine O'clock." Really an hour has past.

"I should go," I say walking into the front room.

"I'll walk you home," he says

"Thanks Peeta, but I don't need a chaperone," I say

"It's late at night, it's always good to walk with a buddy…. That's what our teachers always say," Peeta says smiling.

"Okay fine," I say. I honestly don't mind his company. I then get a text.

**Gale: Where r u, madge and me r looking all over the place?**

**Madge: Where r u Gale and I can't fin with Peeta…. Hehe**

**Me: I'm with Peeta and tell Madge to disregard the HEHE**

**Gale: Um okay? **

I laugh as I put my phone in my back pocket. "I don't really like parties," I admit

"Really they're meant to be fun," he says

"I know, I guess I'm not a party girl," I say. When we get to my house he speaks again.

"I'm excited about the dance tomorrow," he says

"Me too," I say smiling before I close the door. I try to find Prim who is no were in site.

"Prim!" I call up the stairs. Just then she opens the door which hits me.

"Shit," she says trying to decide if she should run or stay.

"Where have you been?" I ask

"I uh. I'm just going to tell you, I was at a party," she says

"Does mom know?" I ask

"Ns she's working, but we didn't do anything wrong," she says

"Prim it's okay it's like nine- thirty," I say

"So you won't tell mom?" Prim asks

"Mom won't be mad, but I won't," I say

"Okay," she says rushing up the stairs.

"Wait Prim," I call

"Ya?" she asks

"Who asked you to the dance?"

"A kid named Royal," she says

"Rory didn't ask you?" I ask in disbelief

"Ew no he's my best friend," she says

"Do you have anything to wear?" I ask

"Ya I do," she says, "Mom and I went shopping."

"Okay," I say. I then go to my room and try to find sleep without success. I find whenever Peeta sleeps with me, I don't have nightmares.

Prim (POV)

Rory always waits for me, because we walk to school together. He knocks on the door and I answer it. We do our handshake, which causes Katniss to make an embarrassing comment, "You guys are the perfect couple!"

"We are not a couple," I say before shutting the door.

Rory laughs, "People always think you are my girlfriend, because they think guys and girl can't just be really close," he tells me.

"Ya I know it's super annoying," I say wanting to change the subject.

"So I heard that Royal asked you to the dance," Rory says

"Ya, I didn't want to say no, because it would have been mean, and no one else asked me anyways," I say

"People wanted to ask you, but they were just too scared," he says

"Who wanted to ask me?" Prim asks

I shrug, "I just heard it from miscellaneous people," he says

I nod and we continue to school, "So who are you going with?" I ask

"No one," he answers, "I wanted to ask a girl, but someone asked her before I got the courage to ask."

"Who is it," I say feeling slightly jealous although I don't know why. I guess it's just I don't want to come second to him.

"It's a secret," he says blushing.

"Oh okay, but I thought I was your best friend," I say

"This is different," he says

"Okay," I say feeling annoyed. When we get to school we have drama class and we all sit in a circle.

"Alright class we are going to do A Mid Summers Night Dream," the teacher says. I open my play book and find the scene they said to do.

"Prim and Rory, you guys take the scene," she says. Rory and I usually get voluntold to do the reading, because we act well together, and are both good actors. It's a love scene which is really awkward, but we both just go for it, and have fun. I look into his eyes and pour out my heart. Well what the script says, but I make it sound like it's coming from my heart. Rory grabs my hand and recites his lines. I feel this tingle when he touches my skin, but I don't let it distract me.

When we are done we are awarded with an applause, but I don't notice because I'm gazing into his eyes. "Wow I believe that you two are actually in love, good job," she says

We both sit, and give each other a quiet high five. BY lunch time Royal find me, "So I hear you and Hawthorne had this connection in class today," he says.

"No we didn't," I say, "We were acting."

"Well I know that you like him it's obvious and he likes you too, so you can go to the dance with him," he says storming away in a jealous rage. I sit there dumbfounded then a tear slips out of my eye and I hide it just in time for Rory to sit down, "Why was he here?"

"HE called off the dance thing," I said

"Why?"

"I don't know," I say

"Well that's too bad," Rory says, "Besides it's more fun to dance with your friends."

"Ya," I say feeling numb. When I get home I race upstairs to get ready. I curl my hair and then put on my white top that has tiny red flowers all over it, and then my poofy navy blue skirt that begins at the waist and ends at the knee. I then have my navy blue ribbon that I tie around the collar. I then finish the look with my red and white heels. I look beautiful I think…

**If u have noticed I don't update as often because I'm getting less reviews as I did before. Review make me update more. I want to hit 35 reviews so if u want more review. If I get four reviews I will update by tomorrow. **

**Love my fans **


	12. Prim's dance experiance

**Well I'm in hot water I said I wanted four reviews, and that is exactly what I got in only a half an hour. WOW I feel great. Thanks to those who reviewed. So since you guys r such loyal fans I decided to rush to do another chapter. Let's reach for six reviews now. :D Again this is the best response I've ever gotten to a story and I'm extremely flattered, thanks so much. **

Prim (POV)

When I reach the end of the steps mother lets a tear drop from her eyes and I hug her, "Mom you can only cry before Prom not before a little dance," I say

"I know, it's just you are so grown up and beautiful, I wish father could of seen this moment," mother says

"He did. He's always watching me from heaven," I say my eyes becoming teary, "Everything I do he's with me, and he protects me from trouble. He makes me better because I know he's always watching me and I want to make him proud."

"You're right, he's always with you and watching you from heaven," mother says hugging me.

"I miss him," I say letting a tear spill over my cheek, "I didn't know him very well, but I've always wanted to, and sometimes I talk to him when I'm upset," I admit.

"Wait," she says leaving the room, she comes back with two things, "This is a necklace he gave me." The necklace has two diamonds in it and the rest is gold. This must have been a fortune.

"I can't take it," I say reluctant at first

"Yes, he gave it to me on my wedding day," she says, "And this is a pin that he always wore. He said it was for good luck," she says. I let her put them on me.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

"When is Royal coming?" mom asks

"He isn't he said I should just go with Rory, because we're in love, but we're not I'm only in grade nine and he's my friend," I say

"Prim I think you really like him thought and I think he likes you," she answers with a small smile.

"Well I'm going," I say

"Here I'll drive you so you don't get your dress dirty," she says to me.

"Okay," I say, "What about Katniss?"

"She's with Madge," mom says. I nod and hop into the car. When we get there I head to the nine to ten dance. We have two separate places the grade nines and tens are in the choir room, and the elevens to twelve are in the gym. AS I'm walking I see Rory, "Rory!" I yell

He turns around and loos shocked, "Prim?"

"Yes it's me," I say annoyed.

"Hey you look great," he says

I smile at his jeans and plaid shirt, and tie, he looks so good in those colours. "You look nice too."

"I love your style it's like I think it's called preppy," he says

"Ya it is I guess, but thanks," I say walking with him to the dance. I immediately go over to the drink table and grab some punch.

"Prim!" I hear Oliver yell. She looks beautiful.

"Hey Olive," she likes Olive much better than Oliver.

"Hey Prim you look so good," Olive says.

"Thanks you do too," I say. We dance to Firework by Katy Perry with Rue, Tory, and Mikenly. They are my new friends. We are actually having a sleep over tonight.

When a slow song comes on it gets really awkward, because Olive pushes me into Rory who is with his friends. And I fall down. He helps me up, and then everyone starts cheering, "DANCE DANCE DANCE!" I blush, but Rory shrugs, "It will be fun."

I nod my head and we dance, but then we start putting on a show for fun. He twirls me and dips me and we do complicated ball room routines. Everyone is laughing at us, but in a good way, and when the song is done my face is red from dancing so hard. We all return to our fast dancing. By the end of the night my stomach hurts from laughing so much. Olive, Tory, and Mikenly all pill into the car.

"Hey girls," mom says

"Hi Mrs. Everdeen," everyone says except of course me who says mom.

"You girls can call me Ellen," mom says.

"So did you girls dance with anyone?" mom asks

"Prim and Rory were the stars of the show, everyone was like DANCE DANCE and then they made a joke of it and did an impressive ballroom routine," Tory says

Mom laughs a little," Prim in the spotlight?" mom jokes

"Thanks to Olive," I say. Olive and I burst out laughing.

"Well sounds like you girls had fun," mom says pulling into the drive way.

"Prim your house is huge!" Tory screams.  
"Thanks," I say unsure how to respond modestly. I bring them up to my room, and we set up our sleeping bags.

"Rory is on Facebook," Olive says

"Sounds like you need Twitter," I say

She rolls her eyes, "Talk to him."

"I dare you to," Tory says

"Fine I say," Pulling my Mac off the shelf.

**Hey Rory **

**Hey Prim 2nite was so fun, although I think I pulled an arm muscle dipping you :P**

**Shut up! I don't way that much! +( **

**I know kidding so did u have fun?**

**Ya it was way more fun going dateless **

**Ya I agree the couples only danced with each other**

**I KNOW! **

**Want 2 go hunting tomorrow?**

**Where? **

**The woods stupid**

**Ignoring the last word, THE WOODS**

**Ya it's really fun**

**Want 2 know what we should do?**

**?**

**We should camp out with all of our friends**

**THAT WOULD B AWESOME**

**LETS TALK ABOUT IT TOMORROW I G2G **

**K bye Prim **

"Happy?" I ask

"We should go camping," Mikenly says

"Ya we should,' I say.

"Let's play confessions," Olive suggests

One we all agree Olive goes first, "So Prim do you like Rory?"

"Yes," I mutter

They all squeal, "When did it start?"

"When we had to recite Mid Summers Night Dream," I say

"You guys were very convincing," Mikenly says

"It was because I really like him,' I say

"Maybe he likes you too," Olive says

"No he likes someone else," I say feeling like crying

"Did he tell you?"

"No he said it was a secret," I say

"Dude it's you," Olive says

"No it isn't, he thinks I'm his best friend," I say

"You will find out one day," Tory says.

"Hopefully soon," I say. After that I fall asleep feeling stupid that the only thought I had was Rory…

**After six more reviews I'll add the next chapter thanks 2 all who have followed the story. U r half way through the fan fiction. Love u fans and if u hate this story than sucks 4 u! **


	13. Katniss's Dance Experiance

Madge gave me her dress that the colours mimic sunset. It has beading around the waist and drops in all different lengths. "Peeta likes that colour," she says

"I know, and will you shut up about Peeta, we are just friends gawd," I say

"Hey gawd is my word," Madge whines

"Whatever just do my make-up," I snap. She laughs and puts foundation on my face, then mascara, eye liner, and lip loss. She then straightens my hair. When I look in the mirror I feel beautiful for once.

"Wow you look amazing," Madge gushes

"Thanks," I say. We walk to the dance, but when Madge catches up with Tony I part ways with her.

**Where r u?**

**Oh shit, Peeta I'm so sorry I'm at Madge's house didn't u get my text?**

**No…. **

**I am so sorry my stupid phone is having issues and sometimes doesn't send texts**

**It's alright I'm actually relived I thought something happened to u**

**I'm at Madge's house. **I send then text then walk back to Madge's house. I hate lying, but I didn't want him to think I forgot about him. After about ten minutes Peeta arrives. He's wearing jeans and a polo shirt.

"Hey Kat," he says

"Hey Peeta so sorry for the mix-up," I say blushing a bit.

"That's alright you look great," he says, "I love the colour of your dress."

"Thanks," I say staring at the ground. When we get to the dance I'm in shock at how cool the gym looks. The lights are off and there are glowing lights that flash different colours.

"This is really loud!" I yell to Peeta. The music is like turned up onto full blast.

"I know that's a dance for you," he yells back. Just then Gale comes over.

"Hey Katniss looking good," he says

I laugh, "Thanks you look hot too."

"What about me," Finnick says breaking into the circle

"Sensational," Peeta says. I burst out laughing, because of the tone of voice Peeta used when he said that.

Delly comes over, "You are so pretty Katniss," she says

"Thanks you look good too," I say

"We are all gorgeous now lets dance!" Finnick says.

Delly, Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Madge, Tony, and Telly dance together. I'm actually having so much fun singing and dancing until the slow song comes. Then everything turns into a bloody mess. Gale grabs me, and we start slow dancing.

"Hey fire girl," he says

"Hey Gale," I say feeling nervous at how close he is. He then tries to kiss me, but before his lips touch me I push him away and run for the bathroom. I admit I do have a kissing phobia. After a while Telly comes looking for me.

"Katniss!" she screams. I take my heels off and stand on the toilet so she can't see my feet, "Are you alright? I know you're in there," she says

"I am," I say accepting defeat and stepping down.

"Gale was so mad, and then Peeta and him got into a fight, because he said that you should of asked permission, and then Gale pushed Peeta and told him to F off and then Finnick said no need to drop the F bomb Gale… you know what come right now," Telly says. I unlock the door and follow Telly. When I get to the dance floor I find Gale and Peeta yelling at each other.

"What business is it of yours?" Gale asks, "I though she liked me."

"Well she ran away, so I was just saying you should ask permission with Katniss. She isn't like most girls, she has self-respect!" Peeta says

"Let's go bread boy," Gale says

"One my name is Peeta Mellark Not bread BOY OR MELLARK OR WHATEVER NAME YOU WANT TO CALL ME… second I don't want to fight you Gale, I actually like you please I didn't mean to get into your business I was just giving you advice on Katniss," he says

"I'm sorry I got way to over the top there," Gale says, "I know your name is Peeta, I was just angry sorry."

"That's alright man," Peeta says giving Gale a bro hug. I stand there dumbfounded. "You should talk to her," Peeta suggest quietly. Gale pulls me into the hall.

"So Kat, I'm really sorry about this, but I couldn't help myself I thought you were leading me on," he says

"it's fine," I say although I know things will never be the same between us now that I know he likes me.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks

"Sure," I say leaning in, however when I kiss him I don't feel this energy that I should feel, the only thing I feel is how cold his lips are. I pull away and see Peeta watching us.

"Sorry, I was seeing if you guys were friends again," He says backing away.

Peeta (POV)

I sit there wondering if Gale and Katniss are going to kill each other. When I find them I find them in the middle of a lip lock. I feel like she has taken a knife and ripped it through my heart. Although that's not really fair, because she didn't know how I felt about her.

"Sorry I was seeing if you guys were friends again," I say backing away. Then run down the hall with tears streaming down my face. I've lost my chance like my father did I think to myself.

"Peeta!" Katniss calls running down the hall.

I wipe my tears and turn around, "Yeah?" I ask trying to sound happy.

"I'm sorry," she says

"For what?" I ask

"I don't really know, you just seem upset," she says

"Well I don't have anyone to dance with now so I'm going home," I say, but it comes out to harshly.

She immediately gets defensive, "Want to know what why don't you just stay away from me," she says

"Why are you being like this, I didn't say anything that mean," I say losing patience.

"I'm mad at you talking like you know me, you don't know me. The way you spoke to Gale you acted like you were my father," she screams

I then lose it, "What do you want you're hot then cold then yes then no!" I scream then realise that I just quoted Katy Perry, real cool dude I think to myself.

"What do you know about me, you've never lost someone close to you, me and Gale have that's why we connect," I say

"My mother abuses me," I whisper, "And if you don't want to speak to me again then I have lost someone YOU!" I scream then storm down the halls. This has been the worst dance ever. I storm into the bakery, "Hey Peeta my boy how was the dance, did you kiss Katniss?" Rye asks jokingly. I storm up to my room and slam the door.

Katniss (POV)

After the blow up with Peeta I then storm home, "Hey honey how are you?" my mom asks

I ignore her and slam my door so hard that I fear I've chipped the door, but I don't care. I take the makeup off my face, put the dress away, and put on my boy shorts and over-sized tee. I then collapse in my walk in closet and burst into tears. I HATE MY LIFE! I think over and over again until all I have is this raw aching feeling in my chest. I look at the Advil container ,and my thoughts drift to suicide but then think I'm not letting some boy control the rest of my life.

"Katniss?" Mom asks

"I'm in here," I say

She walks into the closet and when she sees me she sighs, "What happened honey?"

"Nothing," I say

"Honey, you never show emotion, what happened," she says more forceful

"Gale tried to kiss me and I left, then Peeta told him that maybe he should ask for permission because I'm not like most girls and have self- respect. Then Gale apologised to me and I kissed him. Then Peeta found us and said he was making sure we were friends again. But then left because he didn't have a dancing partner, but then we got into a huge fight, and I told him never to talk to me again," I say

"Katniss, I love you but Peeta didn't seem to do anything wrong. Why did you say those things to him?" mother asks

"Because I was too close to him and I didn't want to trust him, because everyone I trust ends up hurting me," I say

"I think you like him," she says softly

"I think I do to, that's why I'm so upset… I HATE BOYS," I say then begin crying

"You need to apologise to Peeta. He will understand I promise you this," she says

"I can't," I say

"Why?"

"Because I think I hurt him too much," I say

"If he's a good friend he will forgive you," she says. I nod my head and make my way to my bed. I then fall into a nightmarish sleep.


	14. Rory's Story

**Hey guys again I just really wanted to thank you for following my story. It means so much 2 me. Not here is chapter 14 don't get mad if u think she's ending up with Gale. Stuff can change. We all know I'm a team Peeta fan. **

Katniss (POV)

I wake up feeling very groggy. It was probably all the crying that happened last night. I also feel kind of stupid, because of my reaction. I am usually emotionless, but it was like a cry for all of my frustrations over the years. I put on my jean shorts, orange top that I wore on the first day of school, and braided my hair into its usual braid. When I get downstairs I pour myself a bowl of cereal.

I then get a knock at the door. I can see Rory's figure through the window. Oh my god these kids should just date already.

"Hey Rory," I say

"Hey Katniss, can I talk to Prim?" he asks

"Sure," I say, "Sit down I'll go get her. "I walk up the stairs to Prim's bedroom.

"Prim," I say turning on the lights. All of her friends groan in annoyance at me, but I ignore them.

"What?" she whines rubbing her eyes.

"Rory's here," I say. All of her friends sqeal.

"Shut up guys," Prim snaps.

Prim (POV)

I quickly brush my hair. I'm wearing pink boy shirts and a tank top, but who cares he's my friend.

"Hey Rory what's up?" I ask as I see him sitting in the kitchen.

"Prim, my mom's sending me away to District Four to live with my grandma," he says

The world seems to take a shift and I squint my eyes, "What?"

"I'm leaving," he says again

"NO, no you are not leaving," I say

"I used to live there I just moved back this year half way through, because I wanted to see my mom, but it was only supposed to last half a year.

"Rory , why can't you live with your mom?" I ask

"Because my grandma heard about what happened when I was twelve, and she forced my mom to take me to Four so I can learn how tp behave?"

"What did you do so long ago?" I ask gripping his shoulders.

"Let's go outside," he says. After following him outside he begins, "When I was eleven my father died. I then became friends with these kids from Two, but they were going to our school on a boarding program or something. They were thirteen and one was fifteen, because they were held back. The fifteen year old got the other kids into drugs. I never took any because I know the problems with them. One night they got into this fight with a kid and almost killed him. I then stopped them in time, but they ran away, when they heard the police siren, I wasn't in trouble, but they told me that I should of told the police that they were using illegal drugs, however since I saved a life and helped figure out the story I wasn't charged. But my grandma still wants me to live with her, because she feels my mom wasn't equipped enough to handle Posy and me," he says

I stand and listen to every word, "But your mom is fine now," I say

"She is, but grandma doesn't believe me," Rory says

"Well tell your mom not to let her," I say

"She doesn't have a choice," Rory says

"Yes she does!" I scream.

"No she doesn't!" Rory screams beside me.

"How long are you going to be there?" I ask

"It depends on how well I behave," he answers

"So behave well," I say

"It's not that easy," he says

"Look Rory, would you be back by the end of the summer?" I ask

"Probably," he says

"So then come back at the end of the summer," I say, "And I'll still be here."

He smiles, "I will I promise."

"Well I got to get back inside," I say, "I have friends over."

"Sorry I didn't know," he says

"It's okay it was pretty important," I say

"Prim," he says grabbing my hand. I turn.

"Ya?" I say. He hugs me, and I hug him back.

"I really don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either, but we still have a few more weeks," I say

"Ya, I know bye," he says walking down the road.

Katniss (POV)

I have to apologise to Peeta. That is the first thing on my to do list. I go to his house, and knock on the door.

Rye answers it, "The bakery is closed today."

"I know I need to see Peeta," I say

"He's not here," Rye says, but he sounds unsure.

"Please I want to apologise," I say

"He's not here, you can't apologise when someone isn't here," he says. I push him out of the way, and go to his room.

"Peeta please!" I say

"Rye what the hell is wrong with you," Peeta yells

"Let me in or I'm coming in," I say

"I'm not getting of the bed so you can open it yourself," he says. I roll my eyes and open the door. He's sitting on his bed with his head phones and I pod.

"Look I wanted to say I was sorry," I say

"Ya you should," he says

"NO like I really am you were right I was just stupid," I say

"Want to know what, just save it, you used me to become better friends with Gale, so jokes on me, now get out," he says.

I can't believe what he is saying I would never use him to become friends with Gale. "This has nothing to do with Gale," I say

"Get out before I call the cops," he says

"What you are acting like a six year old," I say

"GO!" he yells. I huff and turn around.

"Fine then lets not try to be mature and work this out," I say.

"Shut the door," he calls

"NO!" I say then storm down the stairs. Well my mom was wrong. I then go to the woods and hunt. About half way to the lake I see Gale walking towards me. His face breaks into a smile.

"Catnip!" he calls. Then kisses me.

"Hey Gale," I say when I pull away.

"We should go on a date," he says

"Sure," I say

"Let's go get smoothies," he says

I freeze, Peeta and mine's favourite place is the smoothie place, "No let's go get pizza."

"Sure let's go there now," he says

"Okay," I say and follow him. I do kind of like Gale, maybe it would work out. When we get there we order a cheese pizza, because I hate pepperoni.

"So are you nervous for the awards ceremony?" Gale asks

"No not really," I say, "I either go to the Academy or I stay here."

"Ya that's a good point. I know Rory really wanted to go," Gale says

"Ya but he's in grade nine, so it wouldn't have been fair to other kids," I say

"Ya, but now he hast to go live the summer with his grandma," Gale says

"What's so bad about his grandma?" I ask

"She's the worst women ever, she whips kids, and yells at them, and makes them clean, and is just a no fun kind of women. She wouldn't do anything to harm them, but she's not right," Gale says

"Why does he have to go live with her?" I ask

"Personal I told him I'd keep it a secret," Gale whispers

"Okay I'm sorry," I say

"That's fine," he says. We get out pizza and begin eating. We talk about school, and the woods, and hunting techniques. He then walks me back to my house.

"Bye Gale," I say shutting the door.

"Katniss I thought you liked Peeta?" Mom says

"I don't know who I like," I say

"Did Peeta forgive you?" mom asks

"No," I say walking up the stairs.

Prim (POV)

I decided to plan something with Rory since he was leaving. I picked up my cell phone and called him, "Hello?"

"Hey Rory," I say

"Hey Prim why are you calling me?"

"Can we hang out like get frozen yogurt or something, I just want to spend some time with you, because you're leaving and all," I say

"Ya sure lets go now, so you want frozen yogurt?"

"Ya that sounds great."

"K I'll meet you at your house," he says

"K." I walk down the stairs to find mom. I find her in the kitchen working on her computer.

"Hey mom, Rory and I are getting yogurt," I say

"IS it a date?" mom asks

"No, it's two friends spending time together," I say annoyed. When he arrives I jump off the porch, and off we go. We just have our typical fun time, being together and having fun.

"Prim every year I'm allowed to let one friend visit me in District Four, and I was wondering if you wanted to come sometime," he says.

"So you mean I can see you during the time you are gone?" I ask

"Ya, You're really my closest friend I have," he says

"So how long would it be?" I ask

"Couple of weeks," he says

"I'll go," I say

"You need to know she will make you clean," Rory says

"I don't care," I say

"NO but she's horrible, you will most likely be miserable," he tells me

"Rory I don't get miserable," I say, "When do I come?"

"We will work it out," he says

"Okay I've always wanted to go to District Four," I say. We walk back to the house in silence, but it's not awkward.

"Bye Rory," I say, "See you tomorrow at the awards ceremony

"See you soon too," Rory says .


	15. Awards Day

AWARDS DAY

Katniss (POV)

I woke up today with a feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know if it was excitement , anxiety, terror, or happiness, all I knew was that I wanted to know if I made it or not. Today was the big day were we would find out if we made it into the Capitol Academy. Madge told me that awards day is a very fancy event ,so I put on navy blue dress that is covered with tiny pink flowers. It poofs out a bit, and has buttons going down the front. I'd call the style of the dress retro. I then curl my hair and put it into a half up half down style. I give myself one more once over and head downstairs.

"Katniss are you excited?" mother asks when she sees me, "My don't you look beautiful."

"Ya… I am," I say, "I meant the excited part."

"Want to eat something?"

"Not really I guess I am a little nervous," I say, but I grab an apple anyway. On my way to the awards I see Peeta walking down the pathway. I immediately turn around and start walking the other way.

"No wait!" Peeta yells, a part of me wants to get revenge and ignore him, but the other part forces me to turn around, coming face to face with the boy with the bread.

"Look I was being a total jerk, I'm so sorry Katniss, I accept your apology. I was just angry that you were with Gale, because I guess I did like you, but I'm over it now. You two are dating so I immediately didn't feel that way anymore. But I still want us to be friends," he says.

He liked me at one point? However I don't let that stop me from giving him a hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he says pulling away, "By the way you're beautiful."

I cock my head to the side a bit, "Usually people say you look beautiful."

"But then that would be implying that you only look beautiful today, whereas you always look beautiful," he says

I smile, "Thanks, that's the nicest thing someone has ever said to me," I say. We continue walking to school like we always have. However I promised to meet Gale, so when he sees Peeta and me walking together he frowns. He tries to kiss me, but I dodge it.

"Hey Catnip," Gale says

"Hey Gale Pale," I say

"So you and Mel- Peeta are friends again?" he asks

I look at Peeta and smile, "Ya we sure are."

"That's good," he says, but it sounds forced, and fake.

"I am actually so excited for the announcements," Peeta says to break the silence.

"Ya me too, finally they tell us," I say.

When we get to the school the gym is all done up. It has flowery decorations everywhere, and lava lamps glowing overhead.

"Wow this looks great," Peeta says

"Wow look at the cupcakes," I say running over to the dessert section.

"I did those," Peeta says

"You did this," I say referring to the perfectly iced flower.

"Ya, I always do the icing of the desserts at the bakery," he says.

"Cool, they always look beautiful I wondered who did them," I say. After a while we are asked to take our seats.

"Prim (POV)

They are now announcing my grade's awards. Rory and I had to of done well, we studied together always, and usually got nineties.

The principal announces, "And our math award goes to Rory Hawthorne!" I pat him on the back as he goes to accept his awards. I can tell he's embarrassed, but he shouldn't be. The other kids laugh a bit, but Rory is popular so they don't make fun of him.

"The history award… Primrose Everdeen!" I get up and accept my award. Rory won the science, art, French, and geography.

I won the Latin, dance, vocal, poetry, gym, and the Rose award which goes to someone who is very nice and helpful. I was very excited to get that award, because the whole school votes on it.

"Lastly this is our drama award. Whoever wins this award gets to do the middle school production, this year we have two." I look at Rory and he looks at me. This could be us.

"These kids show participation in class, they got top marks on their assignments, and we feel that they will make a great team, Rory Hawthorn and Primrose Everdeen!" They shout. I smack Rory's leg, and he squeezes my arm. We walk to the front, both equally excited.

"Thanks you," I say as I accept the award and pose for yet another picture. Katniss wins the math award, and I can tell she's extremely embarrassed. She also won voice. Peeta won art, and Finnick and Gale won gym.

"Now it's the time you've all been waiting for… who is going to get the scholarships. Since the Capitol Academy has been recently renovated, we've accepted two per district this year, and two people who have gotten the most sponsors.

Katniss (POV)

They direct our attention to Mr. Snow the principal of Capitol Academy. He is on a live TV stream right now, and all of the schools in each District will be viewing it.

He begins to list the names, "Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove… Thresh." I suck in my breath. Is it me or Peeta or Finnick or Gale? Or is it none of us. Is it only a few of us?

"Peeta I can't handle this," I say wiping a bead of sweat from my brow.

"And lastly…"

**Last chapter is coming soon… once I get seven reviews I will post the ending chapter. **


	16. I'll Never Forget You

**Final Chapter…. Enjoy **

My palm breaks into a cold sweat, because of the suspension. He reads every name in a slower voice, which sucks for me, because if I get called I will get called last.

"Peeta Mellark." I squeal. I then look at Gale who is beside me, and he looks defeated, as does Finnick.

"Peeta you're in!" I say excited for him, but really hoping that I make it now.

"Katniss Everdeen!" I am sitting in complete shock. In fact I think Peeta caught me, because I almost fell over.

"Katniss we both made it!" he says over the cheering. I stare into his crystal blue eyes and my heart leaps. What why is my heart leaping, stop leaping.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Why did you say stop leaping?" Oh I said that out loud?

"No I said Look at my mother cheering," I say pointing at my mother who is standing up. I would usually be embarrassed, but I'm too full on anxiety to think of anything right now.

"Now we have two kids who have received the most sponsors," Snow says. We all lean closer to the screen attentively.

"Gale Hawthorne and Finnick Odair!" Then we all scream in joy. All of my friends have made it. This is so exciting. We are all about to race out of our chairs, but Cinna's voice stops us.

"One last award. This award is going to the fashion students, who paired up and created the best outfit representing District Twelve," he says. Peeta and I did this project I think. Two other students come out wearing our design. At first there is a polite applause, but then it lights on fire and the whole room goes crazy. Peeta and I sit in our seats with satisfied grins planted on our faces.

"These outfits were created by Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, good job!" We get a lot of slaps of approval on the back, and death glares.

We are excused to go and my mother races to me as if she is being chases by wild dogs. She gives me a huge hug, "Oh darling I'm so proud of you, your life is going to be so different now!" she says

"Ya I'm so happy that all of my friends are going," I say

"Me too honey, it makes me feel better that you have kids who got your back," she says

"Well I got to get ready for the end of the year party," I say. Some kid who has a huge house, like mine invited every single kid in the school. He lives in my neighbourhood, except his house has four levels instead of three.

I get ready at Madge's like usual and she lends me clothes, because she has a ton that are too small for her, and she wants me to look good.

"Loving the hair," she says, but she still retouches my make-up. She then gives me jean shorts, and a flowery top with a cranberry cardigan.

"So I heard you ad Peeta made up," she says while putting foundation on me.

"Ya we did," I say smiling

"You guys are so adorable together," she says

"I'm dating Gale," I say

"Katniss we all know you have no clue why you're dating Gale," she says

"I know, I'm confused about who I like more, and I think that I'm going to break up with Gale," I say

"Tonight?" Madge asks

"Ya tonight," I say

"He's going to be so mad," she says

"I know, but that's the thing gale has so much rage and anger like me," I say  
"Want to know who also makes a cute couple?" Madge asks

"Who?"

"Prim and Rory, they are adorable," Madge says

"They aren't even dating," I say

"I know, but they should," Madge says

Prim (POV)

I got my yearbook, but there is a section that we all voted on for fun. It has things like most likely to succeed and stuff.

"Most likely to succeed Primrose Everdeen," I say to Rory.

"It's because of how you want to be a doctor, and the way you hold your head," Rory tells me

"What I hold my head like you do," I say

"No like you just show confidence," he says, "I'm trying to compliment you."

"Oh thanks," I say giggling.

"Prim you also got best soccer player," he says

"Awesome!" I say

"You got hottest guy," I say laughing.

"Well I am pretty hot," he says. To be honest I did vote for him, but I won't tell him that. I then see hottest couple Primrose Everdeen and Rory Hawthorne, "We aren't even dating!" I say

"Oh well," he says shutting the book. We would make a cute couple… no, no we wouldn't, I think to myself. He's your friend he probably doesn't like you back. No there is no back he just doesn't like me, like how I don't like him.

"So are you excited for the party tonight?" he asks

"Ya I am actually I'm just nervous about all of the bug kids being there, the small grade nines need to stay together," I say

"Okay I'll meet you at your house tonight," he says.

When it's five O'clock I start getting ready. The party starts at six. "Alright," I say. I put on a flowery skirt and a navy blue V neck top with a tank top underneath. I then curl my hair.

Rory arrives around six forty- five.

"Hey you look great," he says

"Thanks you do to," I say. We walk along the road to Olive's house. We pick up Olive, Tory, and Mikenly. Then to Brad's house who has Jake and Sander over. This is our group at school.

"Okay guys stay together," I say

"I know the bog kids are so scary," Mikenly says

"On the first day of school I saw a guy with a beard and screamed," I say laughing.

"So you're scared of beards?" Rory asks casually

We all burst out laughing, "No, it was just scary, because he was so big."

"Prim we'll protect you from bearded men," Brad says. We all laugh again.

Katniss (POV)

I meet Gale at his house, which gave him a confused look, "Hey Catnip why are you here?"

"Gale… I really like you, but I want us to be just friends," I say. His face drops and then he gets angry.

"This is because of Mellark isn't it," he says

"His name is Peeta, and it doesn't have anything to do with him," I say

"It shouldn't he's stupid," Gale says

My face burns in rage, "Don't call Peeta anything!" I say

"Why are you so overprotective of him?" Gale asks

I'm not," I say calming down

"Yes you are," he says then shuts the door. I'm not that angry though. I then walk to the house that is hosting the party. I see Peeta and Madge walking together, and when she sees me she smiles.

"Katniss what happened?" she asks

"I broke up with him then he got mad at Peeta," I say

It takes Peeta like ten second until he speaks, "Wait what?"

"I broke up with Gale and he blamed you," I say

"Why I didn't even know that you were breaking up with him." He says

"Ya I know, I told him that, he just needs someone to blame," I say. It's funny when I became friends with Madge and Peeta and Gale and Finnick. I didn't know that they were the most popular kids in the school. When people started talking to me for no reason I realised it.

"Well I'm ecstatic that we are all going to the Academy," I say. When we arrive at the hose we don't even knock. We're like an hour late so we just go in. They have a dance floor, and a game room, and tons of other things. We all go over to the dance floor, to dance and eventually Gale comes over. He smiles at me which makes me feel a lot better. By nine O'clock I'm having so much fun. We've danced, had a gaming contest, played truth or dare, and have eaten all of the candy in site. This is the most fun night ever

Prim (POV)

All of the grade nines went into a really big bedroom to separate us from the craziness of the older kids. We played truth or dare, and are now on seven minutes in heaven.

"Prim," Olive says. The bottle landed on me, really I think to myself. The only reason on why I'm playing was because I didn't want kids to think I'm lame.

"Rory!" Me and Rory look at each other in sheer terror.

"No he's my friend," I say

"Okay you two will thank us later," Angie a girl in our grade says. We go into the bedroom next door and sit on the bed.

"I'm not kissing you," I say

"Aw I was so looking forward to kissing my best friend," Rory says

I laugh, "Sucks for you."

"I also want my first kiss to not be apart of seven minutes in heaven. Like am I the only one who thinks that way?" he asks

"To be honest you're the first boy I've heard say that," I say, "But it's nice for a guy not to be perverted. Same here I want my first kiss to be like a first kiss."

"Having fun in there?" They ask. I then pull red lipstick out of my purse that I put in my purse for the play, but forgot to take it out. I then put it on my lips. "I'm going to kiss your cheeks okay. It's to prove a point."

He laughs, "Okay." I then kiss his cheeks forehead and chin multiple times. "That felt disgusting."

"Ya I know, lipstick feels weird," I say

"Times up." I then smear the lipstick all over my chin and lips. When we get out everyone bursts out laughing.

"You guys are always proving a point aren't you," Olive says.

"Yes we are," I say

"So did you guys kiss for real?" Brad asks

"No not really," I say. We then go to the bathroom to clean the lipstick off our faces. Katniss then bumps into me.

"Sorry, Prim?" she asks then sees the lipstick on Rory's face. "What the He-."

"Ya Rory and I were proving a point?' I say

"Did you prove it?" she asks

"Yes we did," Rory says

"Was the point that you guys were pretending not to like each other," Katniss asks smirking

"No!" we both say at the same time.

"How do I get this stuff of my face?" Rory asks. Here I say taking the toilet paper and running it under water. I then carefully wipe the lipstick off. For a moment I catch site of his eyes, and he is looking at me. I then wipe really hard, because this stupid stuff isn't coming off his face.

"Ow are you trying to take off a layer of my skin?" Rory asks

"Oh shut up it doesn't hurt that much," I say to silence him. When I get it all off his face I start on mine.

"Thanks god you looked like the joker," he says. I laugh but then we are both left in an awkward silence.

"Can I talk to you outside?" he asks.

"Ya sure," I say following him. We find a tree house in the tree and go to sit in it. It's not like anyone will see us.

"I just want you to know that I'm leaving tonight," he says

"Tonight?" I say

"As soon as I get back to the party I'm leaving," he says to clarify

"No," I say with tears falling from my eyes, "I want you here."

"Prim don't cry," he says wiping a tear from my eye, "Or I will start crying."

"NO I just… just don't forget about me okay," I say

"Prim I'm not going to forget about you," he says

"But it happens all the time, my mom even forgot about me one time. When father died I almost died, because she didn't take care of me," I say

"Ya but Prim this is different," he says

"When are you coming back?" I ask

"it could be permanent," he says

"Permanent!" I scream

"It's not that bad, I mean you will come and visit," he says. But it's not that it's that I don't want him to find another girl to replace me. Or fall in love with another girl that isn't me. I then somehow find the courage to kiss him. He places his hands on my hips and I grab his neck. He doesn't pull away, in fact he's kissing me back so I don't get too nervous.

"I'll never forget you," he says.

**End of First book **

**I hope u liked it! If I get sixty reviews then there will be a sequel. Thanks to all who followed this story. **


	17. Author's Note

**Hey peeps.**

**I wanted to let you know that I am doing a sequel called The Social Games. Some things that are going to happen are…**

**It's starting off in the summer. Prim is missing Rory and he is missing her. Prim comes to visit, but the grandma is very strict and harsh. Then the whole gale Katniss Peeta love triangle. **

**Then after a few chapters part two of the book is coming which is Katniss is at The Capitol Academy, and her struggles to fit in. There will be Glimmer, Marvel, Gloss Cashmere, Cato, Clove, Brutus, Enobria, Finnick, Annie, Roxy (Foxface), Thresh, seeder, Chaff, Rue, Katniss, Peeta, Madge, Gale, and many new surprises in Store. **


	18. Authors note about sequel

**K so the sequel is called the Social Games and the main characters are Rory and prim. It's going to have the same amount of Katniss and Peeta, but I just changed up the main characters. :D its called the Social game and is already posted. Chapter 1 is up. Any ideas PM me I'm kinda having writers block … but I will try and post over the weekend it's just I have family coming up to my cottage so I'm cleaning and will be spending time with them. **

**3**

**HungerGamesForevuh**


End file.
